The Fantasy Series Part 1: The Beginning
by WreckedWaters
Summary: This will be a 20-24 Chapter based series of what happens when our beloved heroes decided to have romance in their lives. Mainly BBxRae some good lemons and Drama contains mostly the main 5 Teen Titans with some RobxStar and others! Including Terra,Jinx,Kid Flash,Aqualad,Slade,Batman,and more.. Lemons Begin in Chapter 6 Evil Villans in Every 5 Chapters
1. Chapter 1 First Glance

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN SHIT JUST THE PLOT SO CHILL**

 **Hello People!**

 **This is a new versio of the Fantasy Series**

 **I'm writing this on Monday and also if you have or haven't notice I have indeed deleted the story because of new inspiration and I have to admit that after I looked over the story it wasn't as fascinating as I hoped so bare with me but I will be rewriting something totally new and instead of a deadline I decided to write it when I have inspiration and that when I do indeed write its something more than 1,000 words. I will be mainly working on this series and I will DEFINITELY be posting** **since school is out I will have enough time to write whenever I can. Thank you for Barering with me and if you New welcome and I hope you will enjoy this story** **.**

 **This series will include drama romance lemons and everyone's favorite action..i think lol so i hope you enjoy this is just a preview. Chapter 6 will be super steamy!**

* * *

 _He looks at her as if she was a star by itself. Standing alone in the dark. Shining brighter than the others, yet no one pays attention. Everyone is too busy looking at the crowds and groups. But him... He might be the only one who noticed. Maybe that's why he liked her, because no one noticed the perfect little star. His little star... She notices him in the crowd. They make there way towards each other in the loudness of it all. Finally, they meet as everything starts to light up the background. Her eyes shine as the light hits her perfectly and her shining lips get closer too him and as there hands began to explore. Everything seems perfect. Perfect...Perfect..._ _He looks in her eyes with his sweet green ones. They start off somewhat innocent.. then it turns into nonstop passion.. lips locking,tongues twirling, struggles to be the dominant one. He grabs her cheek and brings her into a deep passionate kiss and begins exploring her body with just his fingers. Making her gasp at every touch, Moan at every lick everything was hot to him if she did it.. She reaches for his cheek as he groans at her touch. He opens his eyes_ _to see her disappeared and in her place stood a roaring monster, clawing his chest out "WAKE UP" says the monster-_

 _10:00 am._

 _"It was just a dream"_ he told himself as he tried to calm his breathing. He put his hands on top of his already sweating hair as he tried to gain composure. "Just a dream" he said out loud reassuring his body as it finally calmed down. It's been a while since he had a dream of her and every time he does it goes the same way; he stares at her from a distance, she finally sees him in the crowd, they get in touch with each other, and then everything goes terribly wrong. The same thing every time. He looks at the clock again

10:05 am

Finally the challenging gets out of bed and heads towards the common room, where he see everyone up.

"There you are I left you some bacon" Cyborg chuckled.

"Very funny" Beast Boy replied sarcastically as he got out his tofu.

"So now that your up Beast Boy, I think we should all head to the beach and have an annual Titan Bonfire with of course the Titans East and just hangout for the day since crime is down" Robin told everyone as he got his coffee.

"That sound Great Friend Robin!" Replied a joyful red head. " and Friend Raven we can wear those new bathing suits we bought at the place of buying goods " she said happily.

" Starfire it's called a mall and I guess I can wear it since you will probably bug me to death about it." Raven said in her regular monotone.

"Raven in a bikini?! Never thought I see that in a million years" Cyborg joked.

"I don't think you'll make it to a million years if you keep talking" She replied with a small smirk as she continued reading her book.

"I don't think she was kidding "Beast Boy added as he chuckled a bit.

"Ha.. right...I'll just go and get ready..." the half robot said as he quickly scurried out of the room.

While Beast Boy why trying to distract himself, Raven who was trying to stop getting distracted by him. Every few minutes she would glance at him and not once would he look at her. _"I told you he doesn't like us love now go back to where you belong.. locked up"_ said Rude in her head. _"Rude shut up okay unlike you, everyone else hasn't given up hope and we will keep having hope until he says he doesn't like us"_ she heard Brave speak. _"Thank you Brave and Rude, I do believe that Beast Boy does have feelings for us and we have for him however, we need proof and well I am living proof that Raven does indeed love him, but we need proof he feels the same way so no i will not go back to where i belong."_ Love told Rude proudly.

Raven was to busy dealing with her emotions to notice that Beast Boy was standing right in front of her.

"Raven?!" Beast Boy yelled a little louder.

"What?.. Oh! ... I.. wait..-" Raven said confused as ever. "-Weren't you.. and I was... what?" She was so lost in her train of thought to even realize what was happening. "Rae are you okay?" Beast Boy asked with a look of concerned on his face.

"Yeah.. um.. I should.. I should meditate.. um .. I'll see you later Gar" Raven said and quickly hurried to her room.

 _"Did she just call me Gar?! Rae never calls me that!_

XxX

Raven was in her room trying to understand why her body went numb for that awkward moment. She never in her life stuttered about anything and yet there she was sounding like she was the dumb lost girl in a class full of smart people. _"Okay i just need to meditate and maybe check up in Nevermore for if it gets worst"_ sh thought to herself. She didn't understand why her mind went to a trance like that especially qqwhen Beast Boy was around! She was never that way around him, never nervous until now... even though she has had a crush on him for a while. Just then a knock on the door..

"Rae? Is everything alright?"

 _"Great just the person I need to make me more unstable"_ she thought before responding. "Uhh...Yeah I'm good...Just need to..need to..to-'"Raven then fell to the floor as she went back into her weird trance.

"Rae?"

"Rae is everything alright?"

"Raven are you okay?"

"Raven?"

* * *

 **That's Chapter One!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed or at least like some of it. I will post then and began working on Chapter 2. During this series I will sometimes briefly tell the story from the characters perspective.I will include some RobXStar and CyXBee and JinxXKidF so I hope you will enjoy.**

 **In this series there will be lots of drama and romance and action(Both meanings (wink). There will be Love Triangles, Fights, Sadness, and even a character death..**

 **Until then I will see you next time.**

 **-The Author**


	2. Hesitations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but that plot though**

"Raven?!" Beast Boy said for the 50th time. He finally grew impatient when she didn't answer. He turned into a Lion and broke her door open. When he noticed her on the ground.

"Raven?" Beast shouted when he saw her in her state. He grabbed her and put her in his hands and carried her too the med bay. As he walked by the others saw him carrying her in his arms and ran to catch up with him to the med bay. "Beast Boy?.." the boy wonder said suspicious of why Raven was unconscious. "I found her this way okay" Beast Boy responded coldly.

"Is Friend Raven going to be alright?" Starfire asked concerned.

"So far I have no clue.. My computer says that shes okay" Cyborg told as everyone continued looking at Raven. "Well something must be wrong with the computer than" Beast Boy tried to argue.

"My computer is very up to date and everything we ever need or needed it can find or even has so if it says shes okay.. than bb shes okay" Cyborg justified.

Just then Raven finally gave her first breath.  
"Oh Friend Raven your okay!" said the now joyous alien.

"I won't be if you keep holding me like this" She gasped trying to get her off. "Sorry I'll go and get you some blankets"

"Glad to see your okay Raven. Do you know what happened? Did Beast Boy do anything?" The boy wonder asked.

"Look I said I didn't do anything to her" Beast said a little louder.

"Well with your thing inside of you and knowing how you too don't get along that well-"

"I'm the one that found her okay!" Beast Boy said getting a little annoyed with Robin.

"Well we don't know that for sure I'm not saying you did anything I-" Robin said coolly as he got closer towards the changeling.

"I would never hurt Raven- or any of you guys.." Beast Boy said with rude tone as he got closer to.

"You never know when you thing-"

"Stop saying thing!-"Beast Boy shouted at his leader.

"You guys"Raven interjected. "WHAT?" they both yelled to her.

"I'm gonna go check on Star.." Cyborg said as he tried to quickly get out.

"I'm fine and for the record Beast Boy didn't do anything I just.. I don't know what happened I just know I fainted.." Raven said in her regular monotone.

"See" Beast Boy said returning back to Robin.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure everything was clear" Robin replied nicely. Robin gave a huge glare towards Beast Boy when Starfire walked in.

"Okay i found the comfiest of blankest for you Friend Raven." She said happily. "Is everything alright?" she asked noticing a bit of tension in the room.

"Just peachy" Robin replied as he left the bay.

"Well then um enjoy the blanket" Starfire said sweetly then left.

"Hey" Raven said waving her hand trying to get Beast Boy's attention.

"Um thanks for finding me " She said with a small smile after she finally got his attention.

"No problem Rae!" He smiled with his signature toothy grin.

"So uhh what made you faint?" He asked nervously.

"Umm I don't know I think I was just tired and plus I didn't meditate this morning so that may have been the reason" She lied.

" I'm glad your okay you had me worried there for a moment" He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sure if it was something else it wouldn't have mattered" she said softly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course it would! I would have done the same thing a million times if I had to" Beast Boy told her. He grabbed her cold hand and she gave him a small smile that just made both of them blush a little. _"Perfect Moment"_ he thought to himself. He continued to look at her as she started to get embarresed.

"What" she said shyly.

"Nothing I just think you look nice without your cloak" he said sweetly.

"That's sweet but i think we might need to check on your vision later" she said in her normal monotone.

"I never heard you make a joke" he laughed.

"Guess you have that effect on me"

"Guess I do" he replied getting closer.

She bit her bottom lip as she noticed his attempt. _"Perfect Moment"_ a voice in her head said.

He continued looking in her beautiful purple eyes while she stared at his amazing green ones. Time flew by when they both finally started leaning in until Cyborg came in.  
"Okay Raven I got you some..oh ... my bad..I.. I'm gonna go now" he said awkwardly.

"Uhh well I should get going then" Beast Boy said shyly.

"Yeah and I should meditate.." Raven agreed with her own lie.

XxX

 _"I'm so freaking stupid! Why didn't I stay? She said she had to meditate but I feel lie it was an excuse because I said I should go! God we were so close to kissing_ "

 _Knock Knock_

"Uh Come In.."

Just then the last person he wanted to see walked in.

"Your little stunt in the med bay was not cool Beast Boy. I am your leader so you need to start treating me like one. You are the underdog remember that and if you ever overstep your balance again I will kick you off this team " Robin said coldly.

"Gotcha" Beast Boy replied unamused "Just wondering do you talk to Cyborg or Raven or even Starfire like that when they do something you don't like? Or do you just do that to the 'underdogs'?" He asked with a smirk. "Well unlike them, you always try to overstep your balance therefore, I have to lay down the law. So if the others were so reckless like you then yes I would talk to them like I am to you." the boy wonder replied and then left.

* * *

Dannnggggggggggg

The cliffhanger had some real tension am I right?

(Crickets)

Okay then...

Next Chapter will began with their trip to the beach where more drama begins and more romance starts

see ya!

-Author


	3. Beach Vibes and Love Tides

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own anything seriously**

 **BTW:This series will be a Five part complete type of thing and the fifth will be made up of bloopers from the whole series and alternate ending so yeah... ENJOy!**

 **This Chapter will get a little mushy and maybe a bit corny and it is longer so don't say I didn't warn ya**

As the Titans got all there stuff in the T Car, Robin who already planned out there day gave them there paper.

"Did you seriously plan out everything for us to do?"Cyborg questioned.

"Yes I did, As you can see this schedule will keep our body's well and also let us have a little fun while always being prepared for the worst" Robin said proudly.

"We only have 1 hour for being in the beach?!"Beast Boy whined. "Yeah I'm not following this schedule" Cyborg agreed.

"I do not agree with this planning of events either I say we have the time of lives at the place of water" Starfire said sweetly.

"Come on you guys Raven agrees with me-

"No I don't" She interjected. "I don't like the schedule either; Your only giving me 30 minutes to read" She complained.

"Okay fine no schedule" Robin sighed in defeat.

"Yay thank you Friend Robin" Starfire said happily as she gave him one of her famous strong hugs.

"No..Problem...Star" He gasped.

XxX

After everything was packed up they 5 teens were in the car all doing different things; Cyborg who was jamming to Summer while driving, Robin who was fight sleeping, Starfire was playing with her hair and made a 'WOW' face anytime she saw something she liked, Beast Boy was trying to get glances of Raven without her knowing, while Raven (she knew he was looking over and kept her hood because she blushing) continued reading her book; _The Krusader's Cape._

"Whatcha reading?" he asked nicely.

"I didn't realize you cared for books" She remarked turning the page.

"I didn't know you could show emotions" He retorted.

"I'm not showing emotions. Remember? half demon, half murder of the world" She said coldly.

"Well believe or not you just did with that sarcasm of yours" He laughed.

 _'I wasn't showing emotions...right?'_ She thought to herself before replying. "I don't know what your talking about I never show emotions" She said getting a little irritated.

"Yeah you were and it's okay if you do.I like it when you show them" he said with toothy grin then he thought"- Unless it's like Rage at me..or,.. I'm gonna stop talking now" He said as he lowered his already blushing face down. _'I'm so stupid'_ He thought to himself.

Krusader's Cape" she told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The Book, you wanted to know what I was reading,it's Krusader's cape" she said again.

"What's it about?" He said bringing his head back up.

"Well in all honesty, I've only gotten to the 4th page. I kinda have been distracted." She said blushing.

"Well how's the first 3 pages been" he asked sweetly, not catching her hint.

"They have been very interesting" She said with some slight sarcasm.

"You did it again" he laughed.

"Oh.." she said Blushing even more than ever. _'Thank god for my cape!'_ she thought.

"Were Here" Cyborg interjected.

After the Titans got there stuff out, The Boys(Who already had there swim stuff on) headed to where the Titans east were, the girls headed to the shack where they got in there bikini's and flip flops.

"Oh Friend Raven isn't this just gracious we get to spend the entire day here!" Starfire jumped excitedly. "Remember Friend Raven, we must have time of lives and no reading" Starfire said in her serious tone.

"Okay Okay I won't read until after the Bonfire." She said totally ignoring Starfire's tone.

XxX

The Boys placed there stuff down and saw the new team member of the Titans.

"Hi I'm Terra" she said with a sweet smile as she shook all of the boys hands. However one caught her eye, Beast Boy as he gave her a sweet smile back.

She started blushing more before she began talking-"They said that I would be joining you guys because Aqualad i think his name is, is coming back from the seas" She said sweetly. "That's cool to know" Beast Boy smiled.

Just then out of the water, came the gorgeous, blue eyed, black haired boy from the sea. Bumble Bee and Jinx both awed in unionism at his gorgeous looks.

"Hey guys" he said nicely.

"Hey Aqualad" Kid Flash said with a kind smile.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"I'm Aqualad. You must be Beast Boy?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah nice meeting you man' He said as he shaked his hand.

"Hey Rob" they both high fived. "Sup Cy" (One of those cool hand shakes)

"So where are the other two I haven't met-

Just then Starfire and Raven both come out of the shack. Starfire. who's in a two piece pink bikini, with her hair in a tight pony making her green eyes show off more and her earrings which were two tiny silver ones, and her blue flip flops. However as many eyes were on her, so were on a totally different Raven(If you did know her well); wearing a two piece purple bikini showing off her curves and legs, her hair was in a messy bun showing off her glowing amethyst eyes with two gold tiny earrings. The Boys and the other two girls stood in shock at how they looked.

"Hey guys" Raven said with a small smile. Then she looked over to Aqualad and just then she was mesmerized by his gorgeous face and her smile grew wider.

"Uhh.. Right um, Aqualad this is Raven and Starfire, and Raven and Starfire this is Aqualad and Terra" Robin said a little dazed from looking at Starfire.

"Hi" Aqualad said as he continued looking at Raven.

"Hi" she said shyly as she continued looking at him too. Beast Boy noticed this and he started growling under his breath, he didn't like Aqualad anymore.

"Hey" Terra said sitting down next to him. "So are all of you guys weird around girls or what it just me who thought that" she laughed.

Beast Boy wasn't paying attention before he realized she was next to him. "Umm.. No.. Noo It's just that our friend Raven here she's not the type to dress out so it kinda shocked us" He said still staring at her and Aqualad.

"Well she looks pretty and I don't see why she doesn't " She said kindly.

"Yeah me neither" he said still not paying attention. Terra noticed him still staring at her and Aqualad, she didn't like it and she knew she needed to act fast.

"Wanna go play in the water" she asked.

"Yeah definitely" he replied quickly.

 _Where Raven and Aqualad are..._

"You look very pretty" He said sweetly.

"You really think so? I mean.. I've been called many things and pretty isn't one of them" Raven said shyly.

"Well those people are obviously blind" He said with a smirk as he pulled a hair out off her face.

 _'I think he likes us' 'What about Beast Boy?'_ Raven thought. Then she noticed him and Terra playing in the beach and her smile disappeared. _'Obvously he doesn't care' Another voice said. 'How about some revenge?'_ another evil voice said.

"Do you want to go in the water and swim around?" Raven asked a little impatient and covered it with a smile.

"Yeah sure" Aqualad said happily.

 _Where Robin and Starfire are..._

"Starfire I don't know what you did with Raven , but she looks amazing." He said surprised.

Starfire then felt sad "Yeah ..she.. she looks nice" She said a little saddened.

Robin noticed her sudden mood change. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing..I.. I'm gonna go check to see if the food will be ready soon"She said quickly.

"... Yeah I mean I don't see myself-"

"Friend Cyborg how long will the food be ready?" Starfire asked sadly.

"It still has to thaw out why? what's wrong gurl?" The half robot asked.

"I think... never mind.. you'll just judge me for even liking him" she said as she began to walk away.

"You mean Robin? Gurl I been knew you liked him! It's obvious how much y'all like each other" he said as he brushed it off.

"Friend Robin does not like me trust me I know" she said sadly as left.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Bumble Bee asked.

"That girl is just in love.. That's why I don't get into it. It makes you crazy things." he said trying to unfreeze the meat.

"Well I don't think love is all that bad" she said a little offended.

"I mean sure it has it perks but in the end you'll just end up with a broken heart" He said not catching what she was saying.

"Great to know how you feel about things." She said announced and left.

"Bee where you going?" He asked confused.

"Wow I can't believe even you made Bee annoyed, at least I'm not the only one" Jinx said while looking at her nails. "So how did you piss her off?" she asked intrigued.

"Look Jinx? I know that your coming back from being the ' bad guy' and all, but um whatever just happened between me and Bee.. is between us okay?" he told her.

"Well now it's also involves me so spit it out" She demanded.

XxX

While Beast Boy and Terra were playing, he useed his strong hearing to listen to Aqualad's and Raven's conversation..

"So I was wondering maybe we should go on a date.." He heard him say.

"I'm not the type to date really" He heard her reply.

"Well I would love to show you.."

Beast Boy then stopped playing and looked to see Raven and Aqualad being a little too close for comfort.'Why is she smiling? She never smiles at me?' He said a little hurt. Something very strong inside him went angry and splashed water all over him, Terra, and them.

"HEY!?" What was that for?" Raven asked coldly as she went over to them.

"Sorry I slipped" Beast Boy replied rudely.

The out of nowhere Raven splashed a big way over Beast Boy's head, that also hit Terra too. Beast Boy looked at her in shock.

"Sorry I slipped" She rudely said as Aqualad kept laughing.

"You think this is funny?" He asked giving a glare towards Aqualad.

"I'm sorry It just felt good knowing you got Karma back to you so quickly." he said still laughing.

"Would you like first look at a piece of Karma because I can show you myself." Beast Boy said a little loudly.

"Guys you should just calm down it was all a big misunderstanding I'm sure Raven did slip-" Terra began before interrupted.

'No I didn't slip like Aqualad said I just helped out a little faster that's all" Raven said coldly.

"Well at least you could say sorry" Terra said getting a little annoyed and moving closer to Raven.

"Why should I mean you guys got what you deserve.. I think were even" She said with a lot of sarcasm.

"What happened to no emotions?" Beast Boy interjected rudely.

"What do you mean no emotions?" Aqualad questioned.

Beast Boy the had an evil smirk when he realized that Raven didn't tell him.

"You don't know? Raven you didn't tell him?" Beast Boy asked will a rude laugh.

Raven got quiet and a little shy. "I was gonna tell him just not at the moment" she said quietly.

"Tell me what" he asked still confused.

"Even I told Terra but I'll tell you now" Beast Boy said with an evil smirk.

"Beast Boy don't" She said looking down.

"See our friend Raven hear. She's half demon like really half demon that's why she's so pale and why she's not aloud to show emotions or what will happen?-" He waited for an answer from Raven, while she kept looking down. "-She'll destroy the whole world" He answered.

Raven started getting a little teared up. "Thanks for your help Beast Boy. You know, your such a good person doing people like this so thank you" she said and then left. Beast Boy's evil smirk left his face when her and Aqualad left. Terra looked down.

"You never told me that.. Just like you never told me you liked Raven or that you are head over heels in love with her so you would ruin any chance of happiness for her" Terra said coldly and walked back to the shore.

"Terra wait" he said grabbing her arm. "Look I know what this all looks like but it's not like that _-'Why are you doing this go after Raven!'_ a person said in his head.- I just thought that Aqualad should know what he's getting into with her and I figured a little Karma wouldn't hurt them." He said looking down. " _GARFIELD STOP"_ the voice said again.

"I actually...- _"GARFIELD.."_ \- like you.." He said with a gentle smile.

 _'YOUR LYING YOU LOVE RAVEN'_ the same voice yelled again.

Terra couldn't help but blush. "I like you too I thought I made that obvious earlier" she giggled.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way.." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I obviously do" She said getting closer to him.

"I'm glad you do" He replied and got closer to her.

XxX

Raven curled up next to a rock away from the others as she gently and strongly tried to control her emotions. _'How could Beast Boy do that?...I thought he cared about us'_ Timid said. _'He doesn't.. He never did anyway were too ugly'_ Self Conscious said. _'I'm gonna rip him too shreds'_ said Rage _'Not if I get too him first_ ' Anger said. _'I just can't believe he did that'_ Timid said and kept going on. ' _How could Beast Boy do that!... I thought he cared.. I thought..-'_ _You thought wrong'_ another voice said. _'This whole time we were wrong.. he never cared!_ ' the voice kept leading on. Then she felt a strong arm on her that made her jump.

"Hey.. You alright?" Aqualad asked

"Yeah look I'm sorry Beast Boy had to be the one to tell you.. I was but then he..-

"It's okay" He laughed gently. "It doesn't matter I just want to know if your okay" He said with his signature smile.

"Yeah.. wait your not creep-ed out? I mean most guys would have left after that" She questioned.

"I can't blame you for the way you were born I mean I'm half Merman and that isn't all that cool when your in a public school where literally they dissect them" He said trying to cheer her up.

"And plus.. I really like you so You have to try a lot harder than that" He said sweetly.

Something sparked in Raven. She didn't know exactly what she was doing but at the same time she did. She then leaned in and kissed him. To her surprise, he kissed her back with more passion as they kept going on for what seemed like years.

XxX

 _It's nearing nighttime as the Bonfire gets ready with the food..._

 _'I can't believe I lied to Terra like that.. She likes me and I don't even like her and yet.. I asked her out.. I'm stupid.. I love Raven and I ask out another girl.. I shouldn't have done that.. I just didn't like how he could easily make her feel when I spent years just trying to get her to smile... Maybe I should tell her now... Sure Terra will get hurt but at least I can finally tell her my feelings.'_ Beast thought to himself.

Beast Boy then head off to find where Raven is then he noticed a rock _'Raven always liked to be alone'_ He headed towards the rock with exciting news. He got to the rock and what he saw broke his little green heart. Raven making out with Aqualad?

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP (Says it like a director of a movie)**

 **So how was it?**

 **Good... Bad**

 **let me know in the review section.**

 **Next Chapter will pick up with the Bonfire and some drama**

 **till then see ya!**

 **-Author**


	4. Soo

**Characters** **may be a little OOC(Out of character) but it's only to help with the plot**

 **Hello People!**

 **How ya been?**

 **...**

 **Good Well here's chapter 4**

Beast Boy stood in shock at what he was looking at. Raven and Aqualad kissing! He could even hear her moaning a bit. It broke his heart. Raven noticed him ad then he left quickly before Aqualad could turn around. He head back to the group slowly after he was out of there sight. _'How could she?.. I thought she liked me.. I thought she cared.. now I get why.. I screwed up. I'm the one who made her cry and I didn't come to apologize.. He came instead while I was too busy trying make Terra feel better I end up making out with her and dating her.. no wonder why he makes her smile..You know what/ I'm gonna try this thing with Terra and maybe it'll help me forget Raven.. and Perhaps I can love her like I do with Ra- never mind that name'_

 _The Bonfire is going with all the teens in some clothes over there bathing suits around it with there chicken, tofu, and marsh mellows.._

"Okay so this has been really fun but what are we gonna do afterwards?" Jinx asked.

"How about a huge sleepover?" Wally suggested.

"I think we can make that work, We do have a few spare extra rooms" the spiky head leader said.

"Awesome" Jinx cheered in happiness.

"That's great that means I can hang out with you" Aqualad said as he squeezed Raven closer. In response all Raven did was blush.

"Hey guys did I tell you Me and Terra are now dating" Beast Boy said proudly.

"That's great Beast Boy" Raven said nicely. _'I will no longer suffer because of you Beast Boy'_ she told herself. _'How could she be okay with that?'_ He thought

"Congratz Terra I hope you guys last long" Raven said nicely as possible.

"Thanks" Terra said kindly.

"Oh My I'm happy for our two friends who are in love and happy" Starfire said excitedly.

"Well there not the only couple" Aqualad interjected. All eyes looked to them and Raven just sat there and blushed.

"Wow Raven?! Congratz my girl Congratz" Cyborg said happily.

"This is very wonderful news" Starfire jolted with delight.

"Didn't know Aqualad had the guts to take on a girl like Raven here god job" Jinx said nicely.

"I'm happy for you too" Robin said with a smile.

Bumble Bee and Kid Flash just clapped for them.

'Why did they get so much appreciation? What about me and Beast Boy?' Terra thought a little irritated. 'This is War'

Terra then jumped on Beast Boy and the full on made out with him as everyone then turned there heads to the other love birds in shock. Terra finally stopped when she felt like all eyes were on them and turned around with an innocent smile "Sorry I couldn't help it" she said while Beast Boy just blushed in shock.

Raven just glared at her, something in her told her not to trust this blue eyed blonde. Maybe it was her emotions.. or her instinct but she knew something was up.

Terra caught her glare and took Beast Boy's hand and gave her one back.

"Is it just me or does this Terra chick not like us" Aqualad asked.

"No I definitely feel that vibe too" Raven chuckled.

"Your laugh is adorable" He said looking in to her eyes making her blush even more.

"It's nothing special.." Raven said shyly.

"Yeah it is Rae just like your eyes and your smile" He told her proudly.

Raven couldn't help but laugh some more. Beast Boy heard this and then decided to speak louder.

"Lets play a game" he said.

"I love games " Jinx said as she sat next to Cyborg.

"Okay then Jinx you pick" Terra added in.

"Truth or Dare but.. with a twist" she said with an evil smirk.

"If you choose Dare not only do you have to do it but the person who gave you the dare will also have to do it-" She heard oos as she continued.." If you chose Truth you have to take off a piece of clothing of course it doesn't have to be yours.. it could be anyone's." Jinx finished. "So who wants to go first?" she asked with an evil grin.

"I'll go" Wally said.

"Jinx Truth Or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and sit in the beach for 15 minutes." Wally said.

"You know it's like freezing out there right?" She said a little shocked at his dare.

"That makes it all the more fun" he smiled at her.

"I'm gonna murder you" she said as she stomped off.

"Okay well I guess I'll go" Bumble Bee said.

"Aqualad Truth Or Dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth" he replied.

"You only said that because you want to show in front of Raven" Beast Boy said rudely.

"As cool as that would be, I'm not I just don't feel like doing a dare yet" he said coolly.

"Okay.. well What is the hardest thing that you have to do in life?" Bumble Bee asked?

"The hardest thing was I had to kill my mom" they all sat in shock.. "She was infected and she kinda went rogue on us.. she was going to start with everyone; land people, mansons(a word i will use for underwater people), even aliens.. She was literally in a crazy state of mind no one could get her out of.. the only thing that could stop her is if a family member killed her.. My dad died trying to and my sisters and brothers were locked up so I was the only option.. So I pretended I wanted to help her and as I gained her trust I got close enough to kill her. Before she died the thing left her body making her barely alive and.. she told me thank you and that she loved me and 5 minutes later she died..." he told everyone.

Raven hugged him. "I'm so sorry" she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay it was a long time ago but hey at least the world is safe" He said with a gentle smile.

"Well now you have to chose who clothes have to come off" Bee said

'"Um well I guess I will" he said and took off his shirt showing off his 8 pack and strong muscle arms.

"Woah" Terra said under her breath even though Beast Boy heard her.

Bee and Starfire just continued staring while Raven who was the closet sat in awe.

"Robin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you too get up and go dance on the beach 5 times screaming 'I'm a prancing Tiger Rar Rar'' Aqualad laughed.

Robin hesitated at first but then left for the shore as everyone including the freezing Jinx kept yelling "Do it!" , and wait to see him start .

"I'M A PRANCING TIGER RAR RAR.. I'M A PRANCING TIGER RAR AR!" Robin said as he continued in his last one.

"Okay Aqualad.. your turn.." He gasped as he got back to the group.

Aqualad got up and left for the shore.

"I'M A PRANCING TIGER RAR RAR.. I'M A PRANCING TIGER RAR AR!" he screamed jumping in the air and running around all crazy like.

After he got back everyone laughed and soon it was time for Wally to sit in the ocean and well enough, it was seriously freezing. After he got back almost everyone but Raven has gotten at least one Dare or Truth. Aqualad, Jinx, Starfire, and Terra all had one piece of clothing off, Wally had too leaving him in his swim trunks. Beast Boy finished his truth and decided to get Raven since she hasn't done anything.

"Raven"

"What?" she laughed softly while everyone was looking at her except Terra(she was looking at Beast Boy because he called her name)

"You have to take off something" Bee added.

"oh right.. yeah not happening" she said. Everyone continued looking at her.

"I'm not doing it"

"Come on Rae just do it" Beast Boy pleaded and then everyone chimed in except Terra who still continued looking at Beast Boy.

"No I'm not doing it"

"Rae com on it's just one piece" Aqualad said with a smile.

Raven loved that smile of his and sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine" She said and took off her shirt , which now showed off her big breast. "There" she said annoyed.

'How did he do that?' Beast Boy thought angrily.

"Well now it's your turn Raven" Aqualad said.

"Um..(Looking around the bonfire)Terra.. Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go around the bonfire 8 times then had to the shack and get some toilet tissue out and stuff in your pants then go around the bonfire 8 times again and the head in the ocean for 15 minutes with the tissue in and then after that get up and put in your bra" Raven said in her regular tone. Everyone including Aqualad looked at her in shock.

"What it's a dare" Raven said shyly.

"An impossible one" Terra said a little rudely.

"Not if you go fast" Raven retorted.

"Well I think it's time for us to head to the tower" Cyborg said getting up.

"Yeah plus I'm getting sleepy"Beast Boy agreed with a yawn.

"Alright well we'll meet you guys at the tower" Aqualad said

He grabbed Raven and kissed her passionately for what seemed like hours. Everyone saw there P.D.A and awed. Beast Boy kissed Terra and she kissed back in a lot of force that you could hear moans.. which everyone did including Raven and Aqualad and they all stared at the two.

Aqualad turned back to Raven "I'll see you there" He smiled.

xXx

In the T car everyone was a bit different; Cyborg was staring at the road way more than usual(he would always try to see what's on the radio), Robin was actually awake, Starfire was more depressed and looked like a dying puppy, Beast Boy was very angry and was quiet the whole ride!, and Raven well she was just as angry except she had to control it and therefore continued looking out the window.

"You know you could've told me- us about you and Aqualad." said a very angry Titan.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy I didn't realize I needed YOUR permission to date a person of my choice and for that fact I think that even if I did need everyone's permission shouldn't you too" She asked with a little rage in her tone.

"Terra is different for one I'll be able to see her everyday and two she's not a walking fish" He shouted at her.

"Yet he has more brains than you!" she retorted.

"Terra is better than what you think she actually cares and she's nice" He told her.

"Yeah when you don't notice death glares then yeah she's 'nice'" Raven mocked.

"TERRA IS BETTER THAN YOU. YOUR JUST A STUPID HALF DEMON WITCH" he yelled at her.

Cyborg then stopped the car.

"Grass stain apologize" he demanded.

"No okay she deserve that for saying rude things about Terra" Beast Boy said rudely.

"He's right" Raven said softly, which shocked all of them.

"I am a half demon but I'm not a witch" She said looking at him with teary eyes.

"Beast Boy do you know how many times I stood up for you or helped you and even when you found out about your Beast I was the one there,Robin was going to kick you off the team, and Cyborg was too busy in his computer trying to figure out the problem, and Starfire would've just been lost. I was the one there for you for everything. I was the one who helped and then you do this but you also tell Aqualad before I can. At least he had the guts to see if I was okay, You could care less if I died in a dumpster. So the last thing I need to hear from you is anything because I'm done helping you I'm done being nice to you and If you ever talk to me like this again I WILL MURDER YOU I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I GO TO JAIL BECAUSE I HAVE ENOUGH" she said loudly and teleported out of the car.

"Should've apologized Grass stain" Cyborg said rudely s he started up the car again.

"I can't believe you said that to Friend Raven" Starfire said sadly.

"Me neither" Beast Boy grumble to himself. He felt bad he said that to her. He just couldn't take dealing with her being in love with someone else, Some one who just walked into there life and made her use emotions in seconds when it took him years to even get a small smile or even a smirk. He wished she was with him. But he knows he screwed up any chance of that.

XxX

In the Tower Beast Boy headed for Ravens room. He knows at any moment he might die.

 _Knock Knock_

Raven opens the door thinking it was Starfire, but notices a green person with a smile and starts to close her door.

"WAIT!" He says.

"Can I come in?"

"Would you like to die?" She retorted.

"If that means I can say sorry before I go" He said.

Raven sighed and let him in. ' _This is going to be a big mistake'_

"5 minutes go" She said annoyed.

"Okay I know you probably hate me right now and I probably deserve it but I didn't mean what I said back there I was just...- he sighs in defeat- I was just jealous.. at the fact that he could make you smile in just a second when it took me years just to even get one" He said sadly. "I was angry at him and I took out on you and I'm really sorry Rae for that I just couldn't help but get mad at him it was like...like he triggered the beast a bit and it just made things worst" He told her. Raven then let her anger go she knew she could never fully stay mad at Beast Boy even when he deserved it.

"I forgive you I just wish you could've told me how you felt" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But you shouldn't I mean.. I said some things I regret and-

"Beast Boy it's fine" she said with a small laugh.

"I've been called worst" she said.

"But you shouldn't be called worse or even called at all Rae your a really beautiful girl and Aqualad is lucky to have you" Beast Boy said sweetly.

Raven just blushed. "You think...You think I'm beautiful?" she asked shyly, afraid of the answer.

"Of course Rae.. and I'm glad that your happy with him.." He said with a toothy smile. _'Rae, I wish you were with me'_

"I'm glad your happy with Terra" she smiled back. _'I wish you were with me Beast Boy'_

After a few minutes they began talking and laughing a bit while they waited for the others to arrive. Beast Boy looked into her eyes and started leaning in thinking to himself _'Perfect Moment'_ when the others yelled for them.

Both came down after one another with Raven being first to go after Aqualad and Beast Boy followed by heading towards Terra

"Wow so this is where I'll be living?" She said a little shocked. "Sla- Slammer's house is worse" she said with a laugh.

Raven thought something wrong of that, but let it slip when Aqualad's lips were on hers.

"I can show you your room" Beast Boy said happily.

"That sounds great" she said and they ran off.

"Soooo... What do you guys want to do first?" the spiky haired leader asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm actually pretty tired." Wally yawned.

"Wow even our fastest man hear is getting sleepy" Jinx said with lots of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey!"

"Sorry"she said with an innocent smile.

"I'll go show you your rooms" Robin said with a chuckle.

 _As the others were leaving, Raven took Aqualad's hand and took him upstairs..._

"I hope you don't mind that I want you to sleep with me" Raven said innocently.

"Of course. How could I not say yes" He replied happily.

They shared a passionate kiss until Beast Boy interrupted with a loud groan(when you clear your throat) that may them stop and look.

"Robin asked if you guys woud like to watch a movie down stairs?" He said.

"Yeah we'll be down in a bit" Aqualad said. Beast Boy didn't leave until Raven nodded as if she said 'yes' to it to.

"So where were we?" he chuckled softly.

* * *

BAYUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

That is it for now

Check out next chapter

BONUS INSIDER OF THE EVIL VILLAN PLAN

So see ya next time

\- The Author


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer:(Lies like crazy) I totally own this**

 **Hello People**

 **Ready for Chapter 5?**

 **But before I begin..**

 **I just want to say for future references that I'm not that good at action scenes with fights and all and depending on how lemony you prefer my sex scenes may not be up to your standings how ever I do think they are pretty good so at least read them please. and if you have any complaints or compliments let me know in the review section. Having the review section lets me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong so let me know. If you want a certain thing to happen in the story let me know :)..**

 **This Chapter is a little longer ish...**

 **Okay enough of that you guys came for the story so...**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**

 _It was around 11:00 pm and the Titans except Wally(Who was very very tired), all in the c_ _ommon room after finishing Ted 2. Everyone was starting to get a little bored and tired when Jinx got a great idea..._

Jinx got up and went to the radio while everyone was busy talking to one another, she turned it to dance and it began blasting with the latest hit.

 _ **Yo, ayo tonight is the night that I'ma get twisted**_

 _ **Mix Moscato and vodka, I'ma mix it**_

 _ **Roll that spaceship, we about to get lifted**_

 _ **Live in the present, that gift is for the gifted**_

 _ **This what you came, this what you came for**_

 _ **You get what you buy, this what you paid for**_

 _ **So make sure the stars is what you aim for**_

 _ **Make mistakes though**_

Everyone quickly realized the song and stared at Jinx.

 ** _I never worry, life is a journey_**  
 ** _I just wanna enjoy the ride_**  
 ** _What is the hurry? It's pretty early_**  
 ** _It's ok, we'll take our time_**

Jinx grabbed Cyborg's hand and helped him move a bit before he started dancing on his own.

Starfire joined in bringing Robin with her.

 ** _The night is still young_**  
 ** _The night is still young_**  
 ** _The night is still young_**  
 ** _And so are we_**

Robin was still very still and didn't budge, while Cyborg teased Bumble Bee into dancing with.

 ** _The night is still young (How dare we sit quietly)_**  
 ** _The night is still young (And watch the world pass us by)_**  
 ** _The night is still young (How dare we sit quietly)_**  
 ** _So are we_**

Terra soon joined in and started dancing with Jinx, Robin finally let loose a bit,

 ** _He got friends for all of my friends_**

 ** _They ain't leavin' til we say when_**

 ** _And we gonna hangover the next day_**

 ** _But we will remember this day_**

 ** _So drop the pop and get low_**

 ** _Or we can drop the top and just cruise_**

 ** _We fresh to death, down to the shoes_**

 ** _My only motto in life is don't lose_**

Beast Boy started getting groovy, and then he took Ravens hand and took her to everyone who was dancing ** _._**

 ** _I never worry, life is a journey_**  
 ** _I just wanna enjoy the ride_**  
 ** _What is the hurry? It's pretty early_**  
 ** _It's ok, we'll take our time_**

After Beast Boy twirled Raven, Aqualad came in and stole her away, switching her with Terra.

Beast Boy and Raven didn't realize the switch until they both turned around.

Beast Boy stopped dancing when Terra started dancing on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked while still dancing.

"Nothing" he lied with a smile.

 ** _The night is still young_**  
 ** _The night is still young_**  
 ** _The night is still young_**  
 ** _And so are we_**  
 ** _The night is still young (How dare we sit quietly)_**  
 ** _The night is still young (And watch the world pass us by)_**  
 ** _The night is still young (How dare we sit quietly)_**  
 ** _So are we..._**

After they danced for what seemed like years, the Teens finally got tired and stopped. Starfire was heading to her room with Robin(to do the talking, as she says),Cyborg was still awake and decided to stay and watch a horror movie and Jinx wanted to join, Beast Boy and Raven went off to talk(Just talk, he confirmed to Terra),Aqualad left for Ravens room, Terra went off doing who knows what, and Bumble Bee who couldn't decide weather or not if she should stay with Cyborg and Jinx or just go to sleep.

 _Where Beast Boy and Raven are.._

Raven closed the door and double locked it with her powers, making sure it was absolutely closed.

"What did you need to tell me Rae?" he asked excitedly.

"Okay so um I don't know how to say this or even if I should...

"Just say it"

"Okay but you have to promise me you won't tell me.. I'm kinda scared to even tell you about it..." she said.

"Rae, I won't you can trust me"he said with a smile.

"Okay.. so um I don't know if you or the others but I kinda have been showing emotions a lot more..'

"I know that's great right?" he interrupted.

"First, don't interrupt me. Second, no that's not good." she said rudely.

"Sorry"

"Anyways.. I think that something bad is happening.. like were all in danger" she said cautiously.

"Why would you think that?" he asked confused.

"Well ever since that day when you found me passed out.. I could feel emotions more and I could show them without breaking a lamp or destroying something in the tower.. and that's not normal for me"

"Well I think it's pretty good I mean you know doesn't it just mean your controlling your emotions better?"

"No usually it's when..."

"When what Rae?" he asked a bit worried.

Raven stood still.

"Ra-"

"Sshhh" she said putting her finger on his lips.

"Someone's near us" she whispered quietly as possible.

"Who?" he responded with curiosity,

"I don't-

 _Loud door shuffling... then a hard knock_

"Anyone in there?" the stranger asked.

"Terra?" he questioned silently.

"Move now"Raven whispered.

Both her and Beast Boy got under the bed when they heard something break.

Then came in Terra looking around for any sight of life, she tried her best to listen to any sound of noise.

She looked in the closets, looked through cabinets, went through mirror cabinets, and then came over to the bed and sat down on it.

It took her a moment*Raven then covered Beast Boy as much as she could and transported them outside) before deciding to look under the bed.

"Why was she in there?" he asked unsure of what was going on.

"Like I said something bad is happening" she said softly.

"I think it may be

 _In Starfire's room_

Robin sat down on her bed with a very confused look for why he was in here.

"Star is everything alright?" he asked unsure of what to say.

"What do you think of Friend Raven?" she asked impatiently.

"Excuse me? Why the sudden interest?" he chuckled.

She glared at him for a moment when he realized she was serious.

"I think she's a great friend and a good teammate and maybe she could perhaps take the second leader in charge of course, is she wants it" he told her.

"Do I not posses the ability to take that duty? Or do you think I'm not worthy enough?" she asked a little rudely.

"Star are you okay? You worrying me" he said with a concerned face.

"No I am not okay. You like Friend Raven and this whole time I actually thought that me and you could do the Dating but I was wrong and now I feel stupid for liking you.. and now I feel even more stupid for confessing my feelings" she said in a saddened voice.

"Star you actually think I like Raven?" he asked with a laugh.

"I don't like her.. Well not in that way" he corrected.

"Well at least that makes me feel a little better" she said perking up a bit.

"And Star... I like you too... I like you a lot"

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I do a lot" he said more confidently.

"This is wonderful news" she said excitedly.

"..Star.."

"Right sorry" she blushed.

"So does this mean we can do the dating now?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes Star we can" he chuckled.

 _Where CyBorg, Jinx,and Bumblee Bee{Who was secretly watching from behind the couch)..._

"So..."

"So...?" Jinx replied.

"You and Wally huh?"

"Aww is someone getting jealous?" she said sarcastically.

"No I just think you should go easy on him"

"Look Cy I'm not looking for a relationship right now.. I just join the good side let alone convinced everyone I can be good..Plus me and Wally would never work"

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" she laughed after grabbing some popcorn.

"Look between me and you, I see sparks fly with you and him"

Jinx laughed a little and gave him a Are You Serious? look

"There's no way Wally likes me"

"But you like him" Cyborg stated happily.

"No" she said quietly while trying to stuff her face with popcorn.

"Yeah you do" CyBorg

Jinx then go a smirk on her face with a devious idea.

"If I did then I wouldn't do this"

"Do what- Just then Jinx kissed him softly.

Bumble Bee saw everything. EVERYTHING.

She kinda wished she went to sleep now.

She crawled away quietly and ran to her room.

"See now like I said I don't like Wally" Jinx said proudly and left, leaving a very confused and shocked Cyborg in the dark.

 _Where Beast Boy and Raven are..._

"You think it's Slade?" he asked doubtfully.

"Think about it This all happened around the time of Slade reappearing-

"Wait hold up.. When did he reappeared?" he asked confused.

"The day I started showing emotions"

Beast Boy still looked very confused which made Raven a little annoyed.

"You were asleep when Robin told us that he got a message from him in his room" she explained

"Ohh"

"But Slade? I mean how could he mess with your emotions like that?" he asked still very confused.

"That's the part I'm still trying to understand" She said softly.

"Usually when my emotions act up it's because there's something fishy going on.. like someone's lying" she hinted to Beast Boy

"Do you think it's Robin because I swear there is no way he has his hair that spiky without any type of jell like that-

"Beast Boy"

"Or what if it's Star? Oh my god it can't be Star..

"Beast Boy"

"What if it's Jinx. Even though me and Robin arn't the coolest, we still had our doubts-

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted.

"Yeah?" he said finally paying attention.

"It's not any of them"

"Oh thank god because I can't see Star lying to us and Robin.. or Jinx... definitely not Cy he's my best friend and he would never do that and..

"I'm talking about Terra" she finally said stopping Beast Boy from ranting.

Beast Boy sat quiet for a little.

"You..You think it's Terra" he questioned in disbelief.

"Yes I do Beast Boy"

"Why?"

"I felt a weird vibe from her and the fact that this so called 'Slammer's house' she use to live in an-

"Not everyone started off in a good place Rae, you should know that yourself" he said coldly.

"Yes.. I do know this and I also know that usually when I fell a certain vibe that-

"You said it yourself that your emotions are acting up. So this must be part of it' he argued.

"Gar-

"Don't call me that! Your not allowed to" he said getting stoic.

"Since when did you start giving me rules"

"Ever since you started questioning our friends" he told her as he got closer.

"Garfield-

"Don't call me that"

"Look I wouldn't say this if I didn't think something was up" she said regularly

"You know what I think? I think your just jealous" he said with a smirk.

"Gar- Beast Boy lets be serious here" she said blushing slightly.

"I am" he grinned as he put her in a corner, stopping her from escaping.

"Weren't you just ma at me?" she said trying to change the subject.

"I was but now.. I think it's cute" he smiled.

"You think it's cute? wow okay Well lucky for me it's not true, I'm not jealous..I just think there's something up" she said trying hr best not to look at his face.

Beast Boy lost his smile and exchanged it with a serious look.

"Raven why do you think that? It's not fair Raven it's not"

"What's not fair? the fact that I think something is up? Or is it that I'm not head over heels in love with you" she asked with sarcasm.

He just laughed.

"The fact that you think something is wrong with her. I may not liked Aqualad but a least I didn't say he trying to takeover the world"

"I never said she was taking over the world..I just think something is up ok. Don't you think it was weird she just happened to go into the same empty room that we were in? Or the fact she practically searched the entire room? Or that she was even there? Her room is next to mines "

Beast Boy got stuck for a moment. _'Why was she in there?'_ he thought.

"Yes I'll admit that was a bit weird but I'm sure she just wanted to be alone." he defended.

"Then why did she searched the entire room?"

"I don't know" he said softly.

"Why didn't she go in her room"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW OKAY" he shouted in anger.

"There you go again" she muttered annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry Raven I didn't realize I had to agree with you on everything" he said in a harsh tone.

"You know I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't suspicious" she said a little softer.

"My emotions don't just act up out of the blue. Usually there is a reason for there malfunctions."

"Look I get it you don't like her. You think something is up.. but I don't think so and until she proves me wrong I'm going to keep believing that not some feeling your witch craft felt so if you don't mind taking us back to the tower.. I want to sleep" he said coldly.

Raven got a little shaky after he said 'witch craft' which made her rethink about everything they went through.

"When she finally proves you wrong.. don't come crying to me or tell me how I was right. Actually until then don't talk to me at all... Since you think my 'witch craft' is so horribly wrong I won't let you have to deal with it" she told him with a little rage in her tone.

Beast Boy was going to say sorry..., but when he turned around he was in his room. At first he didn't know where he was since it was dark b ut then his eyes ajusted and realized where he was. He decided to apologize her tomorrow since it was dark and he actually was sleepy. He took off his

Raven was in her room when she let started undressing and getting ready for bed.

Her mind was a little busy to notice that another person was in her room with her..

After she put on her light purple night gown she slipped into her bed which felt a little heavier for some reason..

She slowly started to fall asleep when she felt an arm over her which scared her and her dark powers made the person hit her wall.

She used her powers to light her candles to see who it was when she discovered it was her boyfriend.

"Ow" he said holding his head.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's fine" he laughed as he got up.

"Are you okay? I totally forgot you were staying here" she chuckled a little.

"Now that your here" he said with his signature smile.

He cupped her cheek as she blushed lightly.

"I think we should sleep now" Raven said softly.

"I know I'll sleep better" he replied.

 _Where Terra is..._

"Did you get any information yet?"

"No sir I didn't but I did manage to get Beast Boy's trust" she blushed happily.

"That wasn't the plan you were suppose to fall for Robin"

"I know but-

"No Butts Terra, you are not there to make friends your there to get info on them."

"Yes I understand but Beast Boy was so kind and he is really good looking especially without a -

"I don't need that information... I got a new idea"

"What is it?' she asked.

"Beast Boy is the kid of the group meaning he close to mainly everyone except Robin and Raven"

"I think they have a history" she said quietly.

"That is even better"

"Hey!" she said.

"I want you to use Beast Boy to break her once she is broken then I can attack"

"What do you mean use him? I can't u-

"You can't or you won't?"

"I-

"Let me remind you Terra, I got you in there I can also take you out"

"He's different" she pleaded.

"That's what you said about the last one"

"Well I mean it this time. He genuine and nice." she told him.

"Use him or I will use you to do my work please don't forget I can always turn that chip in your brain back on at any moment understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Now I will chat with you again in 5 weeks until, don't forget to what you came there to do;destroy the Titans, and remember ... no falling in love or giving in"

And with that the call ended.

Terra knew what she had to do and no matter what she couldn't let anyone get in her way.

* * *

 **Wow talk about dramaaaaaaaa**

 **Sorry for the long wait I've been dealing with some personal issues recently and it was clouding my judgement for this chapter**

 **I just recently broke up with an ex and with that comes questions and concerns.**

 **Of course that is no excuse for my delay therefore I sincerely apologize and will have Chapter six up within this week**

 **\- The Author**


	6. Everything is (Some what) Perfect

**GUESS WHO'S BACK MITCHES (used that from real husbands of hollywood lol)**

 **I TOLD Y'ALL I WOULD BE BACK (THOUGHT YOU SAW THE LAST OF ME)**

 **IT'S YA GIRL WRECKED WATERS (A.K.A- SCARYHEART ( PREVIOUS NAME)( THOOUGHT I WOULD CHANGE IT))**

 **YASSSSS CHAPTER 6 THOOO**

 **I SHOULD STOP WRITING IN CAPS LOL**

 **okay well a few reminders before you began reading**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them If I did Terra would never exist, the show would still be going, Robin and Starfire would have been official official, and Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten married... okay fine but they would at least be dating geez...**

 **This Chapter will be romance romance and romance of course nothing is a good story without some dramaaaa and secrets... and a little wittle lemony goodness it took me awhile to write this with drama from my life plus whether or not if I liked where it was going in this chapter so I rewrote it a lot and couldn't decide which made it very difficult to write but I think it will be good so I hope you like it.**

 **BTW- I'm not gonna go full lemon into this because the story is still very much developing and having a detailed lemon scene could kinda just throw thing** **s off so I'll give you details that when they do come around and maybe a hint so then you can understand what's going on. In Book 3 i'll get more descriptive**

 **a little(LOT) longer so I hope you'll like that**

 **a little corny and a but mushy but don't judge and just go with it please**

 **the beginning i'll admit is a bit hipster or boring but in reality it kinda relates to me and i really do enjoy sun rises and sun sets there really beautiful at beaches in all honesty.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a cool Saturday morning. The birds were chirpping(ahh ahh get it from that vine.. when he was like...(*crickets) sorry back to the story..) and the sun was shining bright. Of course not everyone woke up with a sunny start. This just happens to be for Raven. Of course it wasn't all that bad.. she did have a hunk sleeping very peacefully next to her so that has it perks. She just couldn't get over her other wise loomy night with the memories flooding back with all the words that were said. _'Today is gonna be a good day'_ she thought to herself as she headed towards her bathroom. Raven always loved waking up at 4 in the morning, it gave her enough time to take a shower and then head for the roof for some relaxation before anyone knows she's gone. She also really liked showers around that time because the water was just right. And god did she love her morning showers... After taking her 25 minute shower,getting ready, and getting her tea, Raven headed up to the roof just in time to catch the sun starting to rise. Sun rises were very beautiful to her she enjoyed the peacefulness and the view. Everything is perfect around this time and nothing can destroy it...

"Hey Rae" a familiar voice said.

Soon Ravens peaceful face turned into a deep frown.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked annoyed.

"Well... I wanted to come up to the roof and-"

"Cut the bull crap Beast Boy, you and I both know the roof is my thing"

"Okay fine.(sign) I wanted to apologize about last night" he confessed.

"It' whatever" Raven replied not paying any attention to him.

"Rae I-"

"Don't call me Rae remember? I'm not allowed to call you Gar so, don't call me Rae" she scolded after sipping her tea.

"I get your mad at me. hell. I would be pissed"

"What do you think I am now?"

"Happy to see me?" he said with grin.

"No"

"Oh well um...-"

"Didn't you come up here for something? Or was it just to make me want to hurt you more?"

"Noo.. wait Yes.. hold up noo okay yes and no" he said kinda confused by her question.

"Okay look I know lately we've been rocky-"

"You make it sound like were friends" she chuckled softly.

"Well we are Rae-ven Raven" he said with a genuine smile.

"No we are not. As of last night, I think you made that pretty clear"

"Look I was just angry okay I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings. I don't mean to I just get weak around you.. And when I mean weak I mean like defensive weak cause ya know... You might destroy me and.. okay I suck at apologies." he laughed awkwardly.

"You really do" she agreed still looking at the view.

"Do you really think there's something up with Terra?" he asked shyly.

Raven finally looked at him and knew how much he was afraid of the answer and even though she did believe something was up, she also knew that he was happy with Terra... and even though there not together she still wants him to be happy.

"Actually no"

"What?" he looked up shocked.

"I guess my disliking in her questioned weather or not something is up." she lied.

"Why don't you like her Rae?" he asked totally forgetting her rule.

"I have my reason and believe it or not it may involve me but maybe I'm wrong" she told him.

"Sun is getting higher" she said trying to change the subject.

Beast Boy then noticed the sun himself.

"Yeah I guess it is. Hey Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Can I.. Can I watch the sun rise with you.. I never really noticed how beautiful they are until I had a reason to come up here" he said nervously.

"I guess if you don't mind waking up at 4 in the morning"

"Geez Rae why 4?"

"Well it takes time to get up, get dress, get tea, and make it up here in time." she told him still staring at the view.

"Okay well starting tomorrow, this we'll be our thing" he said happily.

"Yeah I guess so" Raven said with a small smile as she continued sipping her tea.

Beast Boy and Raven continued watching the sun rise in silence. Every once in a while Beast Boy would make a joke and rarely would Raven give him a small smile. She even used some of her own jokes which surprised the changeling since he usually was the one to tell them.

 _9:30 AM_ **(One part that I rewrote nearly a thousand times)**

Everyone was up and moving; with Robin and Aqualad working out in the gym, Starfire talking to Terra about what a magazine was, Bumble Bee trying her best to avoid both Jinx and Cyborg, Cyborg confused with her actions and instead starts making more bacon(even though they already had breakfast), Jinx and Wally laughing about who knows what, and Beast Boy playing video games.

"Alright well I'm bored" whined changeling after winning his fourth game.

"Only because you know if I was playing you would lose grass stain" Cyborg called from the kitchen.

"Oh please Cy you between you and Robin, I have in the bag" Beast Boy proudly stated.

"What about me and Cy?" came the boy wonder who's hair was soaked in sweat.

"Grass stain here thinks he can beats us in Mortal Kombat" Cyborg chuckled as he tried finishing the sentence.

"Everyone knows I would totally win" Robin bragged as he sat himself down on the couch.

"I'm sorry to break it to you guys but I would honesty win against all of you" chimed in Aqualad.

Then all the boys stopped what they were doing(even Wally and the girls) and looked at him in doubtful eyes.

"I must say that Friend Robin would most definitely win against the 'Mortal Kombat'" Starfire cheerfully said as she sat next him.

"Actually your all wrong I would win" interrupted Terra.

"Back at ho- Slammers House we had this old PS3 and I would kick my cousin's ass at Mortal Kombat" she told everyone.

"Why do you call your home Slammers House?" questioned a curious Raven.

"That's just the way I prefer to call my old home" she said with a fake smile.

'Something is definitely fishy' Raven thought as she got back to her book.

"You what I think? I say we have a Mortal Kombat all star battle" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Girls versus Boys style" Wally added getting a high five from Cyborg.

"ALL girls" Beast Boy said loudly.

"If you think I'm playing I'm not" Raven told him.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if you didn't"

"It wouldn't be fair if I did anyway there are more guys than girls" Raven pointed out.

"That is true" Cyborg admitted.

"That just gives me a better reason to win" Beast Boy gloated.

"As if you actually win" Raven commented before heading back to her book.

Then all the girls 'ooohhh' at her smart comment.

"I would too win" He argued.

"If I get to the finale I have to face you Raven and winner chooses the losers fate" he grinned at her.

"Okay fine you have a deal" she replied.

And soon the battle began with Cyborg versus Starfire.

Of course poor Starfire was too little experienced and faced a brutal fatality at the hands of Cyborgs character. Of course Starfire not realizing why her character was turned into a baby(Scorpions move) she went quietly pouted and sat next to Raven as the next match began.

Next was Aqualad versus Bumble Bee

with a close tie for the final round Aqualad used his X ray which nearly left Bumble Bee's character with barely any health, forcing her to cheap shot him making him lose.

"What that wasn't fair" he whined after he lost

"Hey you didn't say we couldn't cheap shot it" she said innocently. and a very grumpy Aqualad go to the side lines.

Then Terra versus Robin

Of course Robin and Terra both choose Sub Zero and with that gave them a hard and long battle. Terra went for high kicks and freezes while Robin, went for freezes and uppercuts but in the end, Terra won. With a victory against her leader made her feel on top of the world while Robin, felt like he was falling off.

Next was Beast Boy versus Jinx

Of course Bast Boy only wanted to win so he could totally crush Raven in the final round and with he chose his trustful Raiden while Jinx with Reptile.

The fight starting giving Jinx a head start after she hit Raiden with a powerful uppercut. Her lead then continued increasing as she kept hitting Beast Boy's character at the right moment. Jinx was about to do her final punch when Beast Boy used his X ray bringing er characters health down 50%! Then he cheap shotted and kept using the aeeba mayee(don't know how you say it) which automatically gave him the win.

After Jinx's accusation of Beast Boy cheating, then came Wally versus Bumble Bee.

Wally chose Kung Lao and Bumble Bee changed it up with Katanna.

They were neck and neck as Bumble Bee kept trying to trap Wally in a corner , and sometimes successfully succeeding. Wally kept using his fast pace skills and caught her off guard giving him the upper hand when he finally gave her one last uppercut.

"YES" he shouted in victory. Bumble Bee sat down with the other loser and Raven.

Next Battle was very quickly earned as Cyborg went head to head with Terra

Terra won within the first 20 seconds because Beast Boy kept distracting him making him turn to changeling and cursing him out.

"Thanks grass stain" CyBorg muttered after his lost.

"No problem bro!" he said happily.

Soon after CyBorg's defeat came Wally's and Robin's leaving only the couple to go against each other before the finale.

"You know your going down right?"

"Sorry babe but no can do I have to prove I'm the best gamer of all time" Beast Boy proudly gloated as they chose their characters.

As the match began Beast Boy decided to increase his lead by making a cheap move which made Terra a bit angry but soon came back in when she would freeze him mid jump making him angry when she punched him. They were neck and neck with very little health left on their final round. Finale with a a great attempt, Terra tried to finish him off by freezing him . Beast Boy then countered and used his X ray and then everyone knew who won that.

"I totally would have won" she whined making Raven just plain roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sure you would have" he smiled.

"Alright Rae Rae come on over so I can destroy you" he patted the seat next to him.

"Don't call me that"

"Okay. Remember whoever wins is the best player ever." Robin reminded as the game began.

Beast Boy easily took the first win with Raven barely getting a punch.

"Your gonna have to try harder"

"I got it in the bag" she said unamused.

The second round started and what seem like an unfair advantage by Beast Boy, Raven came out of nowhere and gave him an upper cut with a jump kick after then a slid under his character's feet and knocked him down for the room. Everyone cheered for Raven making as a certain green boy a bit envious. The finale round began and Beast Boy tried extra hard to knock her off using his X ray leaving her with 10% left and him with 30. Just as Beast Boy was about to upper cut her she countered it with her X ray which in the end gave her the win.

"In your face" she said with a slight smirk.

Beast Boy was still shocked while the others were congratulating Raven.

As the rule went Beast Boy had to do something of Raven's choice.

"Okay Beast Boy you have to...you have to clean up your mess for now on"

"Oh come on" Robin, CyBrog, and Beast Boy all complained.

"You could've said something like do my work for a few weeks" CyBorg suggested.

"Oh well" Raven ended the conversation with that.

"So now what?" Wally asked already getting bored.

"How about a movie?" suggested Terra.

After several minutes of the girls trying to persuade the boys, they finally decided on a movie.

"Do we really have to watch Pitch Perfect Two?" Beast Boy complained.

"Hey! We had to sit through Insidious" Terra protested.

"Yeah but everyone liked it." Cyborg added.

"I did not like the movie" Starfire said softly while being cuddled in Robin's arm.

"Star it was just a movie" Robin tried to calm her.

"Raven liked it" Beast Boy said proudly, which got him a grumble from Terra.

"It wasn't scary but it wasn't boring" she concluded as she held on to Aqualad's arm.

"It still was not a pleasant movie" she said, her voice shaky.

"Okay well you'll like this one" Terra said happily and put the movie in.

After 3 hours of watching movies, totally killing any popcorn, and 10 different tv shows. The Titans finally there last episode of the orange is the new black and with that they were all finally tired of each other and wanted alone time. With that; Robin and Starfire let for his room, Raven took Aqualad's to hers, Terra dragged Beast Boy towards her(which happen to be next to Ravens), leaving Wally, Cyborg, Jinx, and Bumble Bee,

"Well now that the couples have left what to do?" Jinx asked.

"Usually your the one with the ideas" Wally smirked while Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm out of ideas sorry I didn't send out an email" she fired back.

"Feisty" Wally said with sarcasm.

"I have an idea" Bumble Bee told everyone.

"Never Have I Ever"

 **(Okay just a quick interruption.. I HATE TERRA AND BEAST BOY TOGETHER and because of that I like rewrote this a billion times sometimes putting Raven's name instead of hers butttttt because of the story I need them together therefore for all you BBTERRA(No offense to y'all) fans enjoy!.. for now..)**

 _Where Terra and Beast Boy are..._

"Why didn't we go to my room?"

"I.. Your room is a mess and I think mine is better and cleaner" she lied.

"Well that is true" he said understanding.

"Maybe you can stay the night too" she said softly as she got closer.

"Is that the real reason you wanted me in here" he smirked.

"Okay maybe that's one reason" she confessed then gave him a soft kiss.

Her hands automatically went around his neck as his went around her waist. She kissed him more as her hands went exploring in his hair. Beast Boy was use to Raven scratching his head when he was in cat form so when Terra started doing it, it made him feel weird.. He then stopped her when her hands started traveling down south.

"What are you doing?" he asked kinda nervous.

"Nothing" she kissed him and returned her hands to his hair as she started walking them to her bed. She then pushed him onto her bed gently as she got onto him and got back to what she was doing. He started kissing back harder as he held her in his arms. Her hands then left once again from where they were and started going back down south.

"Okay um maybe we should watch a movie" he said, stopping them again.

"Beast Boy I just want to show you my appreciation" she said innocently.

"Yeah.. um how about that movie?'" he said totally avoiding what she said.

"Okay then I guess" she said getting off of him.

 _Robin's Room(HINT HINT)_

Robin laid wide awake; staring at the ceiling, while a sleeping Starfire laid beside him. He couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. He went over everything that happened between them just nearly a few minutes ago. Even though he has had a lifetime crush on Starfire, he feels as if.. it just went away.. but at the same time still there. Half the time he's too busy keeping the team in check or fighting crime or trying to figure out when Slade will reappear. Slade. His life time nemesis. He knew he wasn't dead, but the others tried saying he was. But he knew for sure that he was around and he could feel it. He knew that everyone one was in danger.. Starfire was in danger.. and because of that he knew he couldn't be with her. He knew that as long as Slade is out there, he would be putting some one he loved at risk of his arch nemesis. Just then as if on cue, Starfire moved at rested her head on his chest. He could feel her heart beating. He smiled at her in the dark feeling her warmth against his. God how he loved her so much. Then she starting stirring again and soon woke up a bit.

"Why arn't you asleep?" she asked, her voice sleepily.

"Just thinking" he replied softly.

"What about?"

"Don't worry about it Star" he said nicely, holding her a little more tightly.

He then placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Are you thinking about us?" she asked softly.

"Yes and some other things" he answered.

"...Is it about Slade?" she asked, as if reading his thoughts.

"..Star don't worry about it" He said softly.

 _Where Cyborg,Jinx,Wally, and Bee are..._

After 10 rounds, over 20 shots **(Of apple juice.. duhh)** , and over 30 questions, the four titans were all laughing and spitting out things that were sometimes true, and other times plain made up.

"Okay Okay" Jinx said still giggling.

"Never have I ever..-she said as in a patriotic voice- went skinny dipping."

Wally then took his 40th shot of apple juice **(cause apple juice is cool) ,** making everyone star at him in shock.

"What" he asked confused. "It was only once, and it was a dare" he confessed.

"Never thought you of all people wouldn't have done that" he glanced at Jinx, making her laugh at the out call.

"I may do a lot of things but skinny dipping isn't on the agenda" she joked.

"But hey since I feel bad for you with all those stares you got, I drink with you" she said then drank another shot.

"I love burgers" Cyborg suddenly said out of nowhere, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"I like any kind of burger just not tofu god those are disgusting." he confessed.

"I like cheese burgers but I don't mind a B.L.T every once in awhile" he continued.

Everyone, including him, began bursting in to laughter at his outburst.

"Aww guys were out of apple juice" Bee said a little saddened.

"Well I guess that ends our little fun" Cyborg said sadly.

"Maybe another time" Wally said getting up.

"Well I'm gonna go and take a shower so see ya" Bee said heading out the door.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep and then in the morning do that" he agreed as he left.

"Once again were alone." Jinx said with a smirk.

"It seems it happens to often now" He joked with her.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked out of the blue.

"I mean not just fate but like chance and choice?"

"I believe in choice but not fate or chance" He answered honestly.

"So because of that do you think that it makes us do things?" She asked softly.

"I mean it's called choice so I'm pretty sure you can decide yourself." he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious" she said looking in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me this for anyway?" he wondered looking into her own pink eyes.

"I just want your opinion on this" she answered looking back up into the dark.

"Or your wanting to know if you chose to kiss me because you wanted to" he suggested.

She went silent and that gave him his answer.

"Maybe I.. Maybe it was forced"

"Or you wanted to" he replied.  
"Maybe I just wanted to prove a point" she said a little louder.

"Jinx its okay if you like me I-

"I never said I liked you, your just assuming " she told him.

She turned her head and saw him looking at her. She was very glad that only he could see her eyes since they glowed in the dark. He then leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back almost instantly and maybe a bit harder as they continued. He then broke away for air as they both lost it.

"Okay maybe I do like you" she confessed after breathing right again.

"I like you too Jinx" he smiled in the dark.

 _In Raven's Room..._

Raven got out of her bed and threw on a night gown and headed out the door, as she couldn't sleep and figured she wasn't anytime soon. She decided to go up to the roof instead of heading towards the gym. She then got her tea and noticed as she left the kitchen, two titans holding each other but decided not to wake them up. It was around 2 in the morning so it wouldn't have been long before she had to get up for the sun rise. When she got up to roof she discovered an already awake changeling in her spot.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked, startling him.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either" he said, ignoring her questioned.

"So did you like it?" he asked looking a little sheepish.

"Like what?" she wondered, her voice filled with confusion.

"The tea flavoring.. I got you a new one because you forgot to get some." He smiled gently.

Raven didn't even notice the difference until he said something.

"No I didn't but thanks Beast Boy it's really good." she told him with a small smile.

He loved her smile because it was rare and when you got one it made you feel really good about yourself.

"So have you ever watched the stars before the sun rise? like you got here before the sun started rising?" He asked looking up.

She then moved and sat next to him and noticed the stars too.

"No I haven't" she said intrigued.

"Maybe that should be our thing too" She suggested.

"Sure although I'll admit you may end up watching them alone, I don't get up that early" He joked.

"You never really did" She said with a small smirk.

"Your sarcasm is real charming Rae" He smiled.

"Why thank you I try my best" she said with pure sarcasm in her voice. Making him laugh hard.

"Why don't you like Terra?" he asked out of the blue after he calmed down.

"If I tell you then your going to get mad at me just like every time" she concluded.

"Well you just outright judge her."

Raven didn't like where he took the conversation.

"Is this the part where I'm suppose to snap back with something lame?" she asked, trying to bring the humor back.

He laughed and caught the bait. "Yeah, and then I scoff mockingly" Beast Boy nodding and grinning.

"Oh and then I actually reply with something good and hurtful" she continued.

"-And then I get defensive and say something totally uncalled for" He smirked, getting up a little and looking at her.

"And I say something like ' I care Beast Boy, I care'" Raven mocked her own self, getting up as well. "Then I start to walk off"

Beast Boy laughed, and then continued. "Mind you, it's raining heavily now" remarked with a small smile.

"I don't see how water can go through the Tower" she remarked.

"Okay fine were outside" he reasoned with her.

" And I don't turn around when you call my name-"

"Until I grab you and pull you into my arms and kiss you passiona-" Beast Boy stopped abruptly, his small falling, realizing what he was saying.

* * *

WOAH WOAH WOAH

did he just say that?

I think he did!

SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WANTED A REALLY SEXY LEMON SCEN. I WAS GOING TO BUT THEN I THOUGHT THERE STILL KINDA INNOCENT(FOR NOW) AND I FELT LIKE THAT KINDA WOULD HAVE JUST THROWN SOME READERS OFF A BIT AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WY I'M WRITING IN CAPS BUT I GUESS IT GIVES IT MORE MEANING... I DON'T KNOW BUT UMM YEAH

Literally I'm around 5,00 words for this chapter.

It took me days trying to make sure I don't go to over the limit with pairings but also don't leave you guys in the dark.

I'll admit as I was writing I got some inspiration and started to like some of the characters such as Terra and Red X. I know you just read about how I hate her but in all honesty the way the author made her it made me stop hating her and just.. kinda .. dislike her a little and with the Red X... well I now ship him and Raven together. I mean I'm a die heart BBxRae but after reading that story.. I can kinda see JasonxRae but that's just my opinion..

Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews if you want

Anyways until Next Time

-The Author


	7. Chapter 6 lied

**Wassup Guys and Gals?**

 **Ready for chapter 7?**

 **Cause this is mad drama**

 **I'm gonna try an action scene even though I suck at those but hey there's always a first for everything.**

 **A little mushy with a little romance here and there**

 **Some RobxStar and BBxTerra(ugh *reminds self not to kill the character off and make Raven and Beast Boy date)**

 **GONNA BE LONGER**

 **Also let me know if you wanted to read the lemon I was planning for chapter 6 in the comments/ reviews**

 **Enough chit chat Here is Chapter 7**

* * *

Beast Boy froze in shock of what he just said. He was totally freaking out , while Raven tried her hardest to hide her crimson face. Silence ate the two up as the sun started to finally come up.

"That was a really good plot. We should write a book someday" she said, finally breaking the ice, making him laugh awkwardly.

"I can barely read through them I don't think I can write them" he chuckled.

"So.." she said, hoping he would get what she was implying.

"So?" he replied.

"So continue I mean the characters or no longer us anymore so keep going" she felt a burst of pain in her stomach but ignored it.

Beast Boy a little disappointed but continued anyways. They ended the story with the couple getting married and having kids. They shared a few laughs and smiles before it was finally day when they realized they've been up for hours just having small talk.

"..Okay you have to admit that you like it Rae" he laughed as they sat on the edge of the roof. **(A.n/ they won't fall)**

"No okay my name is RA-VEN" she chuckled softly before continuing, "You don't even like Gar let alone Garfield" she said giving him a small punch to the arm.

"Okay that's totally different" he exaggerated.

"Sure" she said sarcastically.

"You know what I-..." she stopped looking around.

"Rae?" he asked a little confused.

"You didn't hear that?" she asked worried.

"No I didn't.. What's wrong? Rae?" he started getting worried. She then got off the ledge headed towards the roof door.

"Rae?" the changeling asked again as he began to follow her. Raven made her way to the elevator as she felt anxious and more worried as the elevator got closer. Beast Boy finally caught up and still very confused.

"Rae what's going on?" he asked grabbing her arms. He saw the worried look on her face as the elevator opened.

"Y-You.. You didn't hear that?" she asked, her voice to shaky.

"Rae hear what? What did you hear?" he asked shaking her a bit. He looked in her amethyst and saw the fear she had been holding. He then hugged her as she starting softly crying. She tried her best to stop them from falling but she was so scared. "Rae you have to tell me what happened" he told her. Raven was too caught up with her emotions and her father to even hear anything Beast Boy said.. or anything... she couldn't hear anything! Why couldn't she hear anything? She looked towards Beast Boy to discover, he wasn't there... nothing was... everything was black and everything was silent. She stood up and saw the reason everything was black and silent. As she looked over the huge debris, she discovered 4 bodies scattered and bruised and...

"..Rae.." said a faint voice that was very familiar.

She looked over and saw him. He was under a huge pile of debris and ran as quickly as she could to him.

"Beast Boy? What happened? What happen? Who did this?" she asked crying softly as she tried to free him from under the debris.

"..You.." he said softly.

She stopped for a moment as if shocked of what he just said before talking, "Come on Gar, who did this to you guys?" she asked, wiping her tears as she did her best to get him out. Then she heard a faint but dark and deep laugh. She turned around to see her father standing proudly above.

" My dear Raven, this was all you " He laughed evilly.

"I couldn't.. I.. I didn't" she said sadly,.

"You finally succumbed to your demon side. Now I can take over the world thanks to you" He said cheerfully.

".. Why... Raven?" the changeling asked again. "I loved-..." and with that, the young changeling died in her arms.

"BEAST BOY?...GARFIELD?...GAR?.. NOOOO" She yelled, her voice braking, as she was sobbing hard.

"Aww come on Raven you knew this was going to happen" she heard his father say rudely.

"And because of that I thank you however..., I no longer have need of you so you can finally die." He said evilly. Raven looked up and with that everything went blank.

* * *

WOW CLIFF HANGER ! CRAZY CRAZY

But guess what?

It's not over.

No this was just a trick!

-The Author

CONTINUING STORY NOW!

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to see a person standing over her before her vision finally kicked in to see none other than Beast Boy himself.

"Hey your awake" he smiled sweetly.

"What happened?" she asked trying to get up, but Beast Boy pushed her back down before speaking, "I would ask the same but I guess we'll never know since your just as lost as we are." he chuckled softly. Just then Aqualad came rushing in. "Rae! your okay" he said happily, making Beast Boy glare at him. "Beast Boy can you go get the others?" he asked , not even glancing at him. Beast Boy left hesitatingly with a sigh as he went off.

"How you feeling?" Aqualad asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm fine" she said with a small smile of her own. Soon the others all came rushing in, standing next to her bed.

"That's good I was worried about you" He said softly as he held her hand. He then placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

Just the the others all came rushing to the med bay

"Friend Raven you are the ok?" Starfire asked cheerfully. "Would you like some gharldfest to-

"Star she just woke up, we don't want her to pass out again" Cyborg interrupted.

"I passed out?" Raven asked confused.

"Yeah you were screaming a lot and called out my name" Beast Boy said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Why were you screaming his name?" Terra interjected out of now where.

"As a matter of fact, why were you with Beast Boy at 7:23 in the morning?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Terra.."

"No Beast Boy tell me why? I mean I'm sure Aqualad here would like to know" she said as she glared at her.

"Something you guys arn't telling us?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Get her out" Raven said coldly.

"What?" they all said in shock.

"Get her out" Raven said a little louder.

"Raven shes our friend you can't just-

"Garfield shut up.. Terra get out now" she demanded , crossing her arms.

"I don't have to" she responded with a big glare.

 **"GET OUT"** Rage took over, scarring everyone a bit.

"Raven what-"

 **"GARFIELD SHES A TRADER AND I WANT HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"** Rage said loudly making Starfire cry a bit.

"Raven calm down" Robin ordered, getting a look from her leader before finally calming down.

"Get her out" Raven repeated again, a little calmer.

"Terra get out" Beast Boy said, looking at Raven.

"What? I'm your girlfriend and your on her side?" she said angrily.

"Terra get out we'll talk later" he demanded.

"No Beast Boy, you shouldn't be standing up for her-"

"EVERYONE GET OUT THEN" He yelled making them all jump again, making Starfire cry even louder.

"Come on lets go" Cyborg said, grabbing Terra's hand and motioning Aqualad out as they followed Robin and Starfire out of the med bay.

Once everyone left silence once again ate the too before Beast Boy finally said something, "What the hell Raven?" he shouted angrily.

"She's part of his plan Gar" she stated, crossing her arms once again.

"What plan?" he asked harshly.

"Slade's plan. He's back" she said a little softer, making the changeling pause in his tone.

"Slade.. Slade is dead" he said firmly.

"He's not Beast Boy... my father.. my father told me" she said calmly.

"Your father? as in Trigon? told you this" he laughed.

"I'm serious Gar! Why do you think I passed out? Or why my emotions are all FUCKED UP" she shouted in defeat.

"Stuff like this doesn't happen for no reason and I know because he's still alive too" she said her voice braking, making her break out into tears.

Beast Boy looked at her and went and hugged her. As much as this girl can drive him insane, he could never stay mad at her.

"Think about it Beast Boy.. I would never act this way if something wasn't up" she said sobbing a bit.

"Okay I believe you about your dad but... Slade is dead Rae.. that's something I can't believe you on" He admitted.

"Gar he's not the whole dream.. me fainting... that was my dad" she told him still crying a bit in his arms.

"He- He told me what I did.. what everyone did.." she confessed as she looked in his emerald eyes.

"What do you mean everyone?" He asked unsure.

" It was hard to hear because you- everyone dies in the end" she said still a little shaky.

"Rae what did he mean by everyone?" he asked again.

"Something about Tokyo.. and Slade... and Terra" she mumbled a bit.

"Tokyo? wait what happens in Tokyo?" he asked confused.

"I didn't hear it all but something happens... to everyone" She said a little scared.

* * *

"How dare that little bitch" Terra stumped angrily to her room.

 _'What if they had sex? What if she knows? Does she know? I was doing good there's no way she could've... She knows...'_ Terra thought to herself.

 _Knock Knock..._

"Come in"

"Hey" Aqualad said as he slowly came in, "Mind if we talk?"

"Sure" she said, patting the seat next to her on her bed.

"So about what you said in the bay-"

"I think something happened yes" She interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm not sure" she confessed.

"I just have this feeling like something did and that's why she got all defensive and why.. he stood up for her.." She said, her voice a little shaky.

"..I don't think they did anything" he lied.

"Really?" she said, not believing anything he said.

"Okay maybe I think something but I just think it's something good... maybe.." he continued

"It's hard not to believe something didn't happen" He said.

Just then Beast Boy came in.

"Hey Terra I'm-" he froze as he saw them freeze too.

"I should go I'll see you later Terra" he said and with that he left for Raven.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked a little confused and angered.

"It's nothing" she lied with a smile.

"Are you sure? Cause he doesn't really 'talk' to you" he said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm positive" she said happily, getting on top of him. She then kissed him gently as his arms wrapped around her waist hesitantly. She then pulled him closer as her hands ran through his grassy green hair, making him groan a bit, giving her time to explore his mouth with her tongue. He soon started placing small kisses along her neck as she gasped. As soft lips crashed into softer ones. Terra then slowly unbuttoned his shirt as she gently continuing kissing him. Once his shirt was off she quickly placed kisses along his chest and back to his neck as he moaned more. She then took off her shirt, leaving her only in her bra and shorts. Even though she barely had any to show.. she continued to tease him by pressing her bra again his chest. She then sat up straight, being on top of his hard erection and began grinding a bit on to him as they both moaned lightly. He then sat up and cupped her cheek as he began kissing her more passionately and more aggressive than before. "I.. need...you..." she whispered in between kisses.

* * *

"Star calm down" the boy wonder said for the seventh time.

"I'm sorry I just... I'm just not use to Friend Beast Boy yelling" she said innocently. He sighed knowing darn well that Star was still not that accustom to earth life even though she's been here for years.

"It's fine Star really it is..they just had a... disagreement that's all" She nodded, believing his lie. She then moved from where she was sitting and sat in his bed. He then followed her as they both stared at each other with an amused expression.

"...Robin?" she said shyly.

"Yes Star?"

"What... what are we?" She asked. Robin was caught off by this. He never really thought about it before since he had been to busy trying to track down Slade.

"umm... friends?" he said cautiously.

It took her a moment to process before responding to him, "Friends?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah" he said.

"What about last night?" she asked, her voice saddened as she sat up.

" _Star that was nothing really. I mean it didn't mean anything"_ He laughed a bit.

"But I gave you my lokar **(A.N/I guess a word she can use for virginity),** something that's special to me and-"

"Star I know it was your first time but really it was nothing" he waved her off.

Starfire's smile disappeared and was replaced with disappointment and deciding to get up and leave. Robin then notice her sudden change and grabbed her hand.

"Where you going?" he asked.

She looked down at his hand and then back at him, "To my room. I shouldn't be here" she said,trying to be emotionless like her fellow teammate.

He then got up and hurried to the door just in time to stop her from leaving.

"What did I do?" he said confused.

"Nothing friend Robin" she said with a fake smile.

He then got closer to her and shined a bright smile, "Then stay" he said little too seductive for her nerve.

She gulped as she realized how close they were.. how close his lips were to hers.. how just a slight movement could make them touch... god how she wanted to kiss those lips of his.

"I can't Robin" she said looking anywhere but at him.

He then cupped her cheek, making her eyes be forced to look at him, "Why not" he said in the same seductive voice.

Starfire could feel her body succumbing slowly to her desires as he stood there look at her.

"I.. I have things.. to do" she said in an almost hushed voice.

He then got closer to her, as she started backing away soon making her fall over his bed. He then took off his shirt showing off his 8 pack abs that he knew she adored.

"Can you do them later?" he asked in that same husky voice.

She sighed knowing she should stop this.. but she can't help but to stay.. lord knows how much she can't resist those abs.

"..I guess.." she said softly.

* * *

"YOUR WHAT?" Bumble Bee shouted in shock.

"I know right! It all happened so fast but Cy is such a sweet guy and I really like" Jinx blushed.

"When did this happen?" Bee asked in disbelief.

"Last night we were cuddling and I woke up a bit early and he was already up when he asked me and I said yes!" She smiled happily.

"Jinx why would you do that?" Bee questioned.

"Do what?.. I didn't have sex with him if that's what your thinking" she pouted.

"You knew that I had a crush on him" Bee said hurt in her voice.

"Noooo I didn't I figured you were over him. I mean you were never around him" she pointed out.

"Because you were!" Bee protested.

"Look I'm sorry Bee but I like him and he likes me so if you don't mind by being a good friend, you can support us as our friend" Jinx said as sweetly as possible.

"You want me to be a good friend?" she said in disbelief, "Unlike you Jinx, I am a good friend. You may have turned to the good side but I know deep down in your cold cold shattered heart there's still evil in you" Bee said harshly and left.

"Ouch" Terra said as she sat down where Bee left. "What was that?" she asked amused.

Jinx looked over at an angry Bee and rolled her eyes. "Nothing important"

"What do you think makes her tick?" Terra asked evilly.

Jinx then got a devilish plan. "I knew I liked you for a reason" Jinx smiled in amusement. She then left for the kitchen and went straight up to Cyborg and planted a big kiss long kiss on his lips and went back to Terra, leaving Cyborg dazed and confused, and Bee even more frustrated.

"Wow you know how to get under people's belt" Terra cheered for her.

"It's a specialty ex-villans have... sometimes you just gotta be bad" She told her.

"Speaking of which.. I want to play a little prank on Raven to get her to ya know open up a bit and well.. Do you know any weaknesses she has?" Terra asked innocently.

"Well coming from an ex-villan, She's weak with her teammates. But also gets strong with them as well. For instance, you knock one of them out, she'll be too busy worried about them than the fight.. butttt.. if try to lets say _kill_ one.. You better know how to run as fast as Wally." Jinx explained to her.

"Like that thing that happened in med bay today?" she asked kindly.

"That's her other half; her demon half" Jinx concluded for her.

"Does she has any particular teammates she cares more for than the others?" Terra asked.

Jinx then looked at her with a smirk as she saw her being very interested in the topic.

"You must be trying to pull the prank of the year with all these questions your asking." She said in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah.. Umm I just want Raven to get involved ya know?" Terra said sweetly.

"Well... good luck with that" Jinx sad a little harshly and left.

Terra then got up a bit proud of what she found out and decided to head towards her room when she bumped into Raven herself.

" Oh Hi Raven" Terra said kindly. "Arn't you suppose to -"

"Cut the crap Terra you may have everyone else fooled but I know what your up to" Raven said unamused, crossing her arms.

"Why were you getting Jinx to get information on me?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Well.. I was trying to make a prank but since you heard the convo.. I guess I no longer should go through with it" She said innocently.

Raven could tell she was lying. Her feelings were a dead giveaway not only that but a bit of arousal.. in her system. Raven then noticed her hair a bit frizzy and her skin sweaty. _'Fuck'_ she thought to herself

"Where's Beast Boy?" she asked, totally forgetting her interrogation.

"Why does it matter?" Terra questioned, this she was crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to him" She said regularly.

"Hhhmm 'Talk'.. Talk about what?" Terra asked.

"That's none of your business" Raven snapped back.

"It is my business because I'M his girlfriend not you wanna be" Terra said rudely, getting closer to Raven's face.

"As if..and No it's not your business. You think just because your a pretty blonde you can get away with stuff.. hmpphh you have another thing coming" Raven retorted getting closer to Terra's face.

"At least he thinks I'm pretty" she said with a fake smile.

"I don't care what he thinks about me" Raven glared at her.

"You sure about that? Cause he called you an ugly goth girl once and that you have some type of 'witch craft' " she said easily.

Raven then lost her glare and Terra notice her sudden defeat and decided to use it, "Why so sad now Rae? thought you said it doesn't matter" Terra said with a fake sweet voice as she got closer to her face. Raven plain sat there thinking about what she said.. _'Witch craft?'_ Terra then laughed as she saw her victory against the empath and decided to head back to her boyfriend.

* * *

 **(A.N/ I suck at action scences but here is the first one and I hope you'll enjoy it or at least tolerate it)**

Aqualad was working extra hard in the training room as he used the stimulater to stimulate a challenging workout. He then chose his place and weapons and prepared for the battle.

3

2

1

START!

Four silver armed dudes came rushing towards him as he dodge the first strike and right punch the other. He used his sword to knock one off and then he side kick the other leaving all four men down. Next came 4 more men who were twice as strong as the ones before. One came lunging at him and he did a side flip to move out of the way and then used his sword, which was now twice as better, to go head to head in combat with him in which he won. He then jumped out of the way and came back and gave him a hard punch to the head and kicking the other guy in the groin, leaving only one person left. They did a fist battle and started going head in as the silver dude got a few punches in before Aqualad finally defeated. After a few more rounds he finally finished as his body was coated in sweat. Just then a flash of red blur came and in front him stood Wally the speedster himself.

"That seemed like a hell of a workout" He joked, handing Aqualad the water bottle.

"It was" Aqualad replied after he took a huge gulp of the drink.

After they headed out of the simulater they started walking to the common's room.

"So how are you and the lovey lady doing?" He smirked.

"Good. However were gonna call it quits for a while" He said after he finished what was left of his water bottle.

"What? Why?" Wally asked, shocked.

"Uhh Distance and mainly work" He replied casually.

"So your just gonna end it all because of distance?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"I mean what can we do? I'm gonna be in the sea fighting off this new monster called the Strangle i think it is.. and she's a surface dweller meaning she can't live under water unless I give her a bubble or something" He explained as they finally made there way to the common room.

"But you can visit right?" Wally asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Wally you know I'm busy as it is so there's a rare chance I may visit but I'll try." He laughed.

* * *

Starfire was wide awake thinking about Robin and her. Of course he was long passed out after what they did but for her she was still awake and haunted by his words. _'... I mean it didn't mean anything'_ How could it not mean anything? As she sat in her listening to his heart beat from his chest she realized what he meant by that. It didn't mean anything to him. It was just a game. Starfire felt like her heart just broke into a million pieces. She couldn't believe she fell for his tricks. She then quietly got out of the bed as she gather her clothes and headed straight to her room which was all the way down the hall. She then silently close the door and slowly flew herself down the hall, hoping no one would walked down.

"...Star?" a certain empath said.

 _'Just when I thought I would make it'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes Raven?" She said as turned around and smiled.

"I'm not gonna ask because I really don't want to know although next time put your clothes back on please" Raven concluded and left for her room.

"There won't be a next time" she said to herself silently as she entered her room.

* * *

Okay well that was the long and waited Chapter 7

sorry for the delay I kinda had writers block

I hope you RobxStar fans were satisfied

I'm sorta following a bit from the comics so if Robin seems like a douche to Starfire then you'll know why.

Chapters 11 I will be introducing a new character that will definitely stir up some drama.

I hoped you enjoyed it

I'll try my best to ha e the next chapter done by next week

Till Next Time

-The Author


	8. Foo Me Once

Get it foo me once? like fool me once? A play on words ha XD I'm hilarious

(serious tone)

Lets Face It

Teen Titans Comics were never never clean or innocent

So don't expect my story to be

But anyways gonna start showing some more RobxStar and BBxRae

Here is Chapter 8

* * *

Pain. Something she knew too well. Mostly because she never dealt with it head on, always pretending it's okay when it's not. Something she has accustomed to. Sure at times she wants to cry herself to sleep or plain break down but, she knows she can't be weak no matter what. Even though people hurt her, she always believed there was some good in there. She always saw the bright side of things because she was use to dark ones. She was even r-

"Starfire?.. come on the others are about to leave" Terra said a little louder outside her door, making Starfire break from her thought.

"Coming" she replied in a kind voice. She then let out a huge breath and left.

"... I'm gonna miss you guys" Aqualad said as he held on to Raven.

"Hey Starfire" he said and everyone looked at her and greeted except Robin who tried his best to avoid her eyes. She noticed this but did her best to ignore it by faking a smile.

"Hello friends I'm sorry I was late I had a stomach ache" she lied with a sweet voice that was believable to everyone.

"That's okay Star we were gonna wait anyways" Jinx said as she went and hugged her.

"Well we best get going" Jinx said.

"Okay I'll visit as soon as I can I promise" Aqualad said as he placed a kiss on her cheek, making her face turn bright crimson red. Beast Boy then came over and put and arm around Raven. "Alright well bye A" he said a little to impatiently.

"Be careful okay" Raven said with a small smile, ignoring Beast Boy.

As soon as the elevator closed, Raven then slapped Beast Boy really hard.

"Owww" He winced.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, crossing her arms giving her signature death glare.

"I would like to know too" Terra said behind them, her arms also crossed.

"..He was taking long that's all" Beast Boy lied.

"Oh really?" Terra said.

"You know.."

"I swear those three will be the death of me" Cyborg said as he finished up cleaning up from breakfast.

" Tell me about it" Robin agreed, grabbing his coffee and the newspaper.

"Well I think it's sweet knowing someone cares" Starfire said innocently hinting towards her leader.

"Yeah not when the guy is playing the girl he's dating and the girl he had a crush on since he was kid" Robin reasoned.

"Seems you know that a little too well don't you?" She responded a little bit harsher, making Cyborg stare at her and Robin raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry... that was.. I'm gonna go check on silkie" She said and left the kitchen.

"You wanna tell me somethin?" Cyborg questioned after she left.

"No" Robin said rudely.

" Alright then" He replied and got back to cleaning the dishes.

Beast Boy then walked over to the table with his hands on his face, "Why are girls so complicated" he whined.

"There not you just don't know what you want" Robin said easily.

"I do know what I want I have Terra" he said.

"No you want Raven" Robin chuckled, sipping his coffee.

"I do not.. I'm with Terra" Beast Boy argued.

"For now" Cyborg muttered , making Robin laugh, and a confused Beast Boy offended.

"I'm serious guys I like Terra" Beast Boy tried to argue back.

"You may like her but you love Raven" Cyborg said with a grin. "Come on grass stain, we all know it even Terra thinks you guys had something the only one who is oblivious to this is her"

"Well it's not true" He said again.

"Yeah it is" Robin agreed.

"Oh really then why did I lose my v card to Terra then" Beast Boy grinned.

"You what" Cyborg said with shocked eyes.

"Thought you were saving yourself for Raven" the boy wonder said with amusement.

"Oh yeah what happened to that?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy's face then turned as bright as ever.

"That.. was before I met Terra" he said.

"I don't think you should be talking mister, Terra is still pissed at you" Raven said as she came and sat down to read.

Cyborg and Robin then made grinning glances at Beast Boy making Raven suspicious, "What did you do now?" Raven accused.

"What? I didn't do any thing" Beast Boy pouted, feeling offended.

Cyborg started chuckling and giving Robin a side glance as he too continued laughing along. Raven was confused as ever as to why they were laughing and Beast Boy was blushing madly until she remember her chat with Terra the other day.. and her hair.. and how her skin was sweaty.. and now how the boys were grinning... and Garfield blushing.. it all made sense... something she wished she didn't realize. She then had a disgusted look on her face and left.

"Your disgusting Beast Boy"she said and left for the training room.

"Wait Rae" Beast Boy pleaded after her.

Robin and Cyborg were still laughing as the changeling followed after her.

"That boy is strange" Cyborg laughed again.

* * *

Starfire sat in here room playing with silkie as Terra rant to her about Beast Boy.

".. And he's always giving her some weird seductive look and it's annoying how hard he tries to make her smile like obviously she doesn't want to" Terra continued on her rant as she paced back and fourth.

"Well friend Beast Boy does like to make people smile" Starfire tried to reason.

"No it's not normal okay. Raven may be oblivious to what he's doing but I'm not! I notice the way he looks at her and it's not fair because I'm his girlfriend" She pouted.

"At least you know where you stand with someone" Star said as she tried to smile away her pain.

Terra noticed her unhappy face, "Star are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah... I mean(sigh) No.. fri- Robin is being the confusing with the whole thing of the dating" She confessed.

"Aww you guys are dating" Terra said happily.

"I don't even know" Star admitted sadly making Terra's smile turn into a frown.

"Oh... well... um so do you guys like each other?" she asked.

"Yes... I think.. if you do the act of larkseccs does that mean you are doing the dating on planet Earth or does that mean your just larvagating like in Tameran" Star asked shyly.

"Um.. I don't know Tameranian" she responded, "But I think what your asking is about sex right?"

Starfire nodded.

"Well.. it's normal to have sex when dating of course if that's the only thing you two are doing then.. that's more of a fuck buddy" Terra explained.

"What's a fuck buddy?" Star asked dumbfounded.

"Pretty much laravagatting" Terra reasoned as she started getting up.

"Okay well Star I think you should talk to Robin about what you guys are or arn't.. while your doing that I'm gonna go talk Beast Boy" Terra said with a huge smile.

* * *

"Rae come on I can explain" Beast Boy pleaded for the tenth time.

"I don't need you explaining anything" She said trying her best to focus her punching the bag instead of him.

"Okay so you heard our conversation and I know it's weird but I didn't think we would happen" He admitted as his ears drooped down lie a sad puppy.

Raven then stop and took in a huge breath, "What do you mean we?" She raised an eyebrow suspicion.

"Wait you didn't hear our conversation" He laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Nooo.. just that when I sat down you guys were weird until I realized something that you did" She said before going back to hitting the bag.

"Realized what?" he wondered.

"Just.. forget it" She said trying her hardest to focus on the bag. She was in a purple sports bra and grey sweat pants, which both showed off her curves, and with her hair in a messy bun. She then a two hit combo going for the top and bottom of the bag and almost missing the bottom. Beat Boy noticed this and decided to help.

"Here" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You want to channel your power from your core not from you fists" he said as he his fingers placed her stomach in the right position. She looked down at his finger on her sweating body and she tried to breathe normally before going back to the bag.

"Thanks" she replied looking into his eyes.

"No problem" he smiled into her eyes as they had a moment looking into each other's eyes. Raven's lips turned into a small tiny smile as she continued looking at him, his fingers still on her as the grip a little tighter. He smile grew wider when her face turn a bright pink.

"What?" she said as she gave a small smile.

"Nothing"He laughed.

"Beast Boy" Terra shouted from across the training room breaking there trance from each other and Beast Boy's arms from her stomach.

"Hey babe" He smiled as he walked over towards her.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked seductively, twirling a finger along his chest. Raven saw this gestured and just rolled her eyes as she continued punching the bag harder.

"Helping out Rae with her training" he smile at her.

"Oh really? Maybe you can help me out.. I have been failing at bit when it comes to _Phiysical_ combat" She teased.

Beast Boy caught at what she was saying, "How bad are you at it" he teased back with a smirk.

"Pretty bad I mean I may need you too help me out for a while" She said with an innocent smile.

Raven continue pounding the bag until she accidentally hit the the spring on the side that holds it in place.

"Damn it" she said as she notice her hand bruised. Beast Boy then directed his attention to her, making Terra roll her eyes, "Rae are you okay?" he said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah just peachy" she said and took her hand back.

"Looks like you really hurt yourself there" Terra said in a somewhat rude tone.

"Well it's fine now see" She said as she showed off her bruise free hand to them with a sly smile.

"Maybe you should stop training now I don't want you to get hurt again" He smiled making Terra roll her eyes.

"I'll be fine" Raven said a little rudely and returned to the bag.

"Alright well you heard the witch-"

"It's empath" Raven interrupted.

"What?" Terra asked confused.

"It's empath I'm not a witch. Witches arn't part demon" She told her harshly.

"Oh sorry" Terra faked a smile, " You guys just look the same" She said in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah because Demons love to ride brooms" Raven fired back.

"Well they can't really get a ride on anything else" Terra snapped.

Beast Boy then laughed awkwardly as the both looked at him in confusion.

"Terra I get it. Your not the smartest branch in the tree but at least if your going to be a hero learn some things such as fighting" Raven said as she stopped, crossing her arms.

"What do you think I'm was trying to do now" She said rudely.

"You were using Beast Boy to annoy me" Raven concluded.

"As if" Terra glared at her.

"You know it's true" Raven stated plainly.

"You wish it was" Terra said, getting closer to Raven's face.

Beast Boy then started laughing again awkwardly as he got in the middle.

"Sooooo how about those mets?" He randomly asked trying to ease the tension.

"Face it Terra you were using him to get to me just like how you were getting Jinx to give you info about me" Raven said angrily.

"Terra why did you do that?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Because I was trying to lighten up grumpy pants here since seeing that she doesn't really like to be happy a lot" Terra lied as she continued to glare at Raven.

"Oh that's bullshit all over" Raven argued.

"Believe it or not Raven not all of us like to be a gloomy mess" Terra fired back.

"Are you not gonna say anything?" Raven said looking at Garfield with death like stare.

"Beast Boy your really gonna stand up for her?" Terra asked angrily.

Garfield then looked at both of the girls as he tried to think of the best solution, "I think that were all just tired" He concluded with a smile.

"Hey guys" there leader said as everyone turned to him. Beast Boy then sighed in relief although he wasn't as happy to seem him, he was glad that he was.

"Robin hey buddy" Beast Boy laughed as he playfully punched him.

"Hi" He said weirdly, "So Terra since your in here we can start your combat training" He continued, "With Raven" he smiled at her.

Raven gave her leader a death glare, "Why me?" she asked rudely.

"I don't feel comfortable fighting someone who might hurt me" Terra said innocently holding on to Beast Boy's shoulder. Raven just rolled her eyes and sighed, "You kidding me right? I can't train her" Raven stated plainly.

"You are and you will" the boy wonder said strictly.

"It'll help her since your the second best at combat and you two need to learn how to get along if were going to work as a team" Robin explained.

"Why not Beast Boy" She argued.

"One Beast Boy needs to focus on mental rather than physical combat and two, lets face it, they'll end up on the ground making out" Robin said awkwardly.

Raven then looked over to the pair to see them doing exactly that. It made her stomach turn but she ignored the feeling and turned back to her leader.

"Fine I'll do it but since I'm training her I get to train her how I want and no one including you can tell me how" She said.

Robin then nodded and grabbed Beast Boy and headed towards the stimulater.

"So.. what's first?" Terra said plainly.

"Well I might just beat your ass now if you don't annoy me but since I decided to follow the path of good instead of evil.. I won't do that" Raven said easily, "Not yet" she muttered.

"Thanks for the kind words" Terra said sarcastically.

Raven then got into fighting stance.

"Get into position"

Terra then mocked Raven's stance.

"When fighting combat style also go for the nose, stomach, or leg" Raven said and then lunged at Terra. She then hit Terra in her leg knocking her down onto the mat.

"Thanks for the heads up" Terra said as she got up.

"No problem" Raven fired back.

They then stepped back into fighting stance. Raven then ran and lunged at her as Terra dodged and tried to go for Raven's lip, Raven then then dodged and hit Terra on her cheek.

"Ow what the hell" Terra said angrily.

"You were fighting wrong" Raven stated plainly.

"Follow the rules"

Terra then ran to her, and lunged harshly as Raven merely just dodged, Terra continued her assault missing at every time until Raven hit her in the stomach then slide kicked her off her feet.

"If your asking for a death wish I sure don't mine giving it to you" Raven said with amusement.

Terra then coughed out some blood and glared at her as she stood over her. Raven then crouched down to her face, "Next time at least try to give me a challenge" Raven said rudely and left.

* * *

"Hey Star why so down?" Cyborg asked as he noticed her dropping a bit.

"I don't know if me and Robin are doing the dating or if were just laravagatting" She admitted sadly.

"You and Robin are a thing? Finally I've been waiting for him to make the move" Cyborg cheered happily.

"He's moving? This just gets worse" She said sadly.

"Wait no Star he's not moving just forget what I was saying. But Robin does like you" he told her.

"Just talk to him okay" He reasoned with her.

"Talk to who?" Raven asked a she grabbed an apple an sat down to read.

"Maybe you too can talk about that while I make lunch before I leave" Cyborg suggested and headed towards the kitchen.

"Star you okay?"

"Um well I was just talking to Friend Cyborg about Robin and if were doing the dating or if were just larvagatting" She told her.

"What's larvagatting?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It's when two people do the glorab together mostly meant for people who need to release an-"

"Okay I get it" Raven said sitting up.

"Alright were going to Robin now to talk about this, and Cyborg have our sandwiches ready when we get back' She shouted and left with Starfire.

"Got it" HE shouted back.

Raven dragged Starfire by her hand all the way to the simulater to see Robin watching Beast Boy train.

"Hey Raven" He smiled, "And Starfire" he said as she noticed her come from behind Raven.

"Okay you too need to talk now like not later now" Raven concluded and stopped Beast Boy's sim.

"Raven he was training" Robin protested. Raven walked out before Robin could stop her.

"Azarath Mentrion Zenthos" she chanted as the spell cascaded around the room.

"He'll be okay now fix this and until then not taking off the spell so you can't go away" She said as she was moments later in the stimulater, dragging Beast Boy out by his ear and they both disappeared

"Well this is just great" He complained as he sat in the chair.

"I don't it it's that bad" She said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah I guess your right" He gave her a genuine smile which made her smile back.

"So I guess we should get this over with" He huffed,"What do you want to talk about?"

"...What are we Robin? Are we doing the dating or are we just larvagatting because if were larvagatting I don't want to anymore because that 's for people who have no respect for themselves and I have-"

Robin then pushed his lips to her and stopped her rambling. She was at first shocked by this but then kissed back as she realized what he did. She moved her hands in his hair as there kiss grew more and more passionate. He then scooped her up, placing soft kissing along her neck making her gasp with excitement. He backed them into a corner as they both grinded into each other.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Beast Boy whined after she let go of his ear.

"Here" , she handed him a PBJ sandwich.

"What's this for?" he asked confused.

"Well I know that there gonna be there in a while and I figured since were the only ones here that food could keep you occupied" She explained as she got up and sat on the counter.

"Wait where's Terra?" he wondered.

"She went out somewhere doing who knows what" She answered quickly munching on the sandwich.

He gave raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he looked at her eating the sandwich quickly.

"Your not telling me something" he concluded after staring at her for awhile.

She looked over into his emerald eyes, "Well it depends on what I'm suppose to be telling you" She responded back.

He then walked over to the corner where she was and laughed, "So your admitting it then"

"Admitting what?" She fired back.

"That your not telling me something" He smirked at her as he got closer.

"I never said anything about that" She replied with a tiny smile on her face.

"Well your gonna tell me" He grinned at her.

"Oh I am?" She retorted with mad sarcasm as her tiny smile grew a bit wider.

He nodded grinning as she chuckled softly.

"Hey you haven't even touched your sandwich" She joked softly.

"I have too" he responded then took a huge chunk, "See"

Raven then made a funny disgusted face, "Oh my stop the horror" she said softly.

Beast Boy then chucked more at her face. They were laughing so much that didn't even realize how close they were until they stopped and looked into each other eyes. He continued staring at her with his goofy grin while she tried her hardest not to blush madly as she continued chewing on her bottom lip.

" You shouldn't do that" Beast Boy grinned more.

"Why not" She said as she laugh softly.

"Because it's too tempting" He said smiled as he got closer to her even more. Raven's smile turned into a frown as she hoped down but to her dismay, it was in Beast Boy's arms as he grinned at her. She put her hands over his and for a moment she enjoyed the feeling, then she broke them apart and hhheaded for her room. Beast Boy followed after her as he was very much confused.

"Rae did I do something?" he asked anxiously.

"Beast Boy you have a girlfriend" She sighed as she made to her door.

"I know"

"Meaning you shouldn't touch me" Raven hinted.

"You fell into my arms" He protested.

"Because you cornered me in a corner" She rolled her eyes," I had no other choice"

"I was joking around I mean it's rare to see you happy" He argued.

"So what now I'm some gloomy witch?" She said as she remembered what Terra told her.

"I never said that" Beast Boy responded angrily.

"Maybe not the gloomy part" She muttered.

"What is with you?" he shouted, "One minute were sitting and laughing having a god time next thing I know were fighting as if were married" Beast Boy complained.

"Sorry I don't fit your standards Beast Boy, i'm not some dumb chick you can win away with sex" She said rudely and immediately regretted saying.

"Terra is not some dumb chick at least people like her all people think of you as if heartless. Oh wait it makes sense since your part demon meaning you have no heart!" He fired back harshly and immediately regretted it, "Rae I-"

Raven then slapped Beast Boy really really really hard. He looked up to see her face in tears, something that would rarely ever happen. Next thing he knew the door was slammed right in his face.

* * *

Well That's it for this chapter.

Hoped you liked at least one part

please remember that since this is my story I do want to bring in new things and still sorta stay to the comics.

Certain characters may not appear as much as others but I will make up for it soon

till then

\- The Author


	9. Apologies and a Muder

Chapter 9

* * *

Love was in the air at the titan tower. Every where you look; there would be a couple making out, grinding on each other, or just plain being 'adorable'. Of course for Raven who has been dealing with this love fest ever since two days ago when Jinx made a surprise visit, leaving Raven all by herself in the couple club. But even after she left, Cyborg was still loved struck and talking to her on the phone any chance he could. Of course even though her and Aqualad are technically no longer a thing, he did say he would visit. And god did she wish he would visit now. She decided to head towards the gym so she could at least avoid any sign of affection, but to her dismay; Beast Boy and Terra were making out on the mat. She had been avoiding Beast Boy for awhile ever sine there fight a week ago and ever since then him and Terra have gotten closer.. way closer.. she shivered at the thought and decided to head towards her room instead(even though she's been in there for most of the day).

"Hey Rae" He yelled from the mat. She was just halfway out the doorway when he noticed her. Raven froze for a moment but instead continued walking as she really didn't want to see the changeling now. But of course as he followed after her leaving a very annoyed, very pissed Terra to her thoughts on the mat.

"You've been in your room all day actually all week.. this is-"

'I really have to go Beast Boy sorry I indulged on your.. make out session" She said and turned to walk towards the elevator.

"Are you still pissed at me? because I said I'm sorry like 8 times" He complained as they made it towards the elevator.

She didn't respond as she continued pressing the elevator button impatiently, "Come on..' she muttered.

"Rae" he said a little stricter turning her body towards him.

"I'm sorry okay" He said a little softer.

"Can you let go of me please I need to meditate" She lied, crossing her arms.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" she said, feeling offended.

"Your lying, when you lie you always cross your arms and lean on your left leg" He reasoned.

Raven was a little taken back by this. _'He pays that much attention to me?'_ she wondered but suppressed the she could replied with a snarky remark, the elevator opened finally letting the two get some breathing space since he was very close to her.

"Rae.." he started but the elevator closed as she disappeared. He sighed to himself foolishly as he wish he didn't say those cruel words to her. He actually was planning on her to go to the gym so he could talk to her what he didn't plan was for Terra to follow and then suddenly have a make out session.

"Everything alright?" Terra asked as she came around the corner.

"Uhh.. Yeah.. um yeah It's fine" He said as he turned around and smile at the blonde.

She returned the smile and grabbed his hands, leading him back to where they were "Good"

But before they could head back , the titan siren went off, making everyone stop what they were dong and head to the common's room.

* * *

"Okay thank you Officer Larry we're on our way"

"Wait what happened?" Beast Boy asked as he and Terra came into the room.

"There was a murder on Cannary Street, two dead and one injured" Robin explained as he and the others headed for the T car.

They both followed into the garage as Robin got on his motorcycle and headed to place.

"I would like to shot the gun" Starfire said quickly.

"Star it's... never mind" Raven started but decided to forget it. She let out a huge breath when she she saw the green changeling sitting in the middle.

"I'm just gonna teleport there" She reasoned.

"But Raven that's gonna drain you of some of your power we need you fully ready for just in case" Cyborg tried.

She looked over to a smiling Garfield, "I'll be okay" She said with a faint smile and left.

"Alrighty then" Cyborg said and drove off.

As all the Titans made it to the abandoned building they all saw a horrific and brutal murder. With Two bodies outside the building and blood trailing up into the house. They could all could even smell the trail of death even from across the road.

"Alright well.. Beast Boy you sniff out any signs of the killer and the victims, Cyborg tried to figure who these poor girls are, Terra go search the ground and see if you can find any footprints or D.N.A, Starfire... go get info from the cops about what happen get everything you can, and Raven follow me were going to check inside" Their leader order and they all left.

"So who do you think did all of this?" Raven asked softly as the entered the building.

"I don't know anyone in Jump who would do something this violent.. I don't even think Slade would do this" the boy wonder said in astonishment.

"What are we going to do-"

"Rave-"

"Ssshh someone's upstairs" She motioned quietly.

He then nodded and slowly tiptoed up the stairs as Raven followed behind. As they quietly made it up the stairs the vigilante came rushing out the door when it noticed them. The vigilante then ran back into the room he came for as Robin and Raven followed. Raven used her demonic powers to break the door hinges as they entered.

"Who are you?" Robin said strictly.

The vigilante then pulled out two guns and began shooting as Raven put up a shield to block the bullets. He then ran towards the door and Robin followed after. The vigilante tripped on a broken stair giving Robin enough time to catch up and he then went for his mask as the vigilante blocked his hand and kicked the boy wonder off his feet, making him fall hard on his head. Raven soon followed after the vigilante into the woods behind the building. Raven ran as fast as she could after the vigilante and manage to catch up to it when the vigilante knocked her down on the ground and hovered over her.

"Little bird go back to your nest" the vigilante said as he pulled out a gun and pull the trigger.

* * *

"Hey grass stain found anything?" Cyborg asked as he continued his research.

"Yeah the girls,there scent came from Gotham...so did the killer.. the blood that goes in the building.. it's a mix between the girls and the killer's so I can't really scope- I think I know where the killer went" He said and headed towards the building.

"Robin I think-"

"Robin dude what happened?" Beast Boy questioned his leader as he held onto the back of his head.

"The killer.. he was.. h-here .. Raven.." He said as flinched in pain. Beast Boy froze in shock, "Raven?.. " he then transformed into a dog and sniff out her scent that happened to follow the scent of the killer... ' _this can't be good'_ he thought. He transformed back into himself and followed the scent into the woods. He continued going deeper into the woods as the killer's scent began mixing with Raven's making him more worried. He finally made it to where there scents both collided and he looked down to see Raven shivering.

"Raven" he said loudly in relief.

"Stay away from me" she shouted as she covered her face but realized who it was and let down her hands in relief.

"Rae.. what happened?.. Was it the killer?.. did he.. did he-"

"No.. he just.. I'm fine I just had another hallucination.. and um he got away.. I thought he was gonna.. kill me.. but he didn't.." She told as she sat there and stared into the darkness of the forest, " My powers are gone again" she sighed in frustration as she tried to use them.

"Wait you had another one of those things" Beast Boy asked with concern, "What happened in them this time?" .

"Slade and my father... and Terra... Beast Boy we can't.. we can't trust her!" She said as she started crying softly.

"Look Raven I think you may just be tired-"

"Whatever Beast Boy... just forget it.. Let's just. Lets just head back to the crime scene" She said shaking a bit as she got up.

"Rae-"

"No just forget it.. You don't believe me.." Raven concluded as she slowly walked back to scene.

"Your injured"

"I'll be okay"

"No you won't your whole ankle is out of place Rae"

"It's not like I haven't been through worse" She said coldly and continued limping back to the group. He sigh and ran to and grabbed her and carried her bridal style.

"Put me down Beast Boy" She demanded coldly.

"Just because your pissed at me doesn't mean I'm gonna let you make your condition worse" He replied calmly.

"I could care less about my condition" She said rudely, crossing her arms.

"Well I do" he said nicely.

"Seriously let me down" she demanded.

"No your in bad shape and walking on your broke ankle will only make it worse" He told her.

After what seemed like hours, they finally made it back to the group.

"There you guys are" Terra said happily but then her smile turned into a frown

"Raven broke her ankle and I carried her although she was being very stubborn" Beast Boy answered before Terra could say anything.

"I'm fine Beast Boy you can let me down" She huffed.

Cyborg then motioned Beast Boy towards the T car and he went and placed her there in the back seat.

"Why are you putting me in the car" She asked.

"Because your ankle is broken and your don't have your powers so your no use right now" Beast Boy said but then realized his words, "Okay I meant that in the nicest way possible and-"

"Thanks Beast Boy for the kind words"

"I'm sorry Rae.. I'm trying here" He said.

"Thanks for helping" she replied kindly.

"Rae seriously don't... what?"

"Thanks for helping" She repeated.

"Oh no problem.. so does that mean I'm off the hook?"

"Yeah I guess for now" She said sarcastically.

"Ouch Rae" he played along.

"Alright well we found everything we needed" Cyborg said as he headed for the drivers seat.

"Did they figure out the killer?" Raven questioned.

"No but it's going under the unsolved files for sure" He said as he adjusted himself in the seat.

"The girls were Jessica and Marley Parker and that's all I could get out of it" Cyborg informed to them.

"Maybe we can call up Batman" Beast Boy said happily.

"As if Robin will ever call him, there still in a fight and the last thing Robin wants to see other than Slade, is him" Cyborg concluded with a laugh.

"Still not a bad idea" Beast Boy muttered to himself.

"We should call him" Raven spoke up making both Teens turn their head in shock.

"Look we don't handle murder cases, he does, the most we've ever gotten is a hostage situation gone wrong never a plain out brutal murder for the cops and everyone to see, he could help us" Raven explained.

"She has a point" Cyborg said as he thought about it.

"Lets do it" Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"Are we gonna tell him?" he asked.

"No at least for now the less he knows the better" Raven said calmly.

* * *

Okay this chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry for that I will be making it up to you guys by posting 3 chapters at once soon.

A few announcements I need to say.

I'm gonna be bringing in some new characters of course if you haven't figured it out yet the supposed 'killer' is Red X a.k.a Jason Todd(hint- "Little bird"). But he will be mainly introduced in Chapter 11 and also Batman and Tim Drake Robin, and Barbara Gordon will also be in that chapter. I will be digging more in Terra and Slade. I be bring in more action scenes and more drama and more romance. I may not update for awhile only because I want the next 3 chapters that I post to be at least 6,000 words and very descriptive so I can't promise that I'll update within this week or next.

Until Then

\- The Author


	10. Uh Oh

**A QUICK HEADS UP I DID SAY I WOULD POST THREE CHAPTERS AT ONCE BUT I'M REALLY WORKING SUPER HARD ON CHAPTER 11 AS OF RIGHT NOW AND IT MAY TAKE ME LONGER THAN I EXPECTED SO I'M GIVING YOU THIS ONE NOW SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. R &R.**

 _ **Chapter 10 mile stone yay!**_

 _Okay One. I really suck at action scenes (Still gonna do them though)_

 _Two. I listen to music when writing these and sometimes I get pretty good ideas such as now_

 _three. damn I did good on this one_

 **Possible hints for book two and the finale...**

Music I listened to for this chapter-

Lean On - DJ Snake

Cool For The Summer- Demi Lovato

Bumper Cars- Alex and Sierra

I Wish You Would- Taylor Swift

Let's Go- Tiesto

Riptide- Vance Joy

Good Thing- Sage the Gemini

Cheerleader- Omi

 **By the way I don't own Teen Titans I just own this story that's all**

 _Enjoy Loves_

* * *

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

It was training day and all the Titans had to fight each other to see where they need to improve or where they to use more. There would be different times for each fight since Robin didn't want ware out the team in case here was problem which mostly happened a lot of times. Raven and Beast Boy always faced off first( since before there change of heart, they enjoyed letting there rage out on each other).

She nodded and stretched out her arms.

"No powers" She told him.

"Okay" He laughed.

"Alright remember the first person who gets pinned down and calls out wins" Robin reassured the two.

"Go Raven" Starfire shouted happily.

"Come on Beast Boy" Terra shouted cheerfully.

"GO" Robin yelled.

As both Titans ran towards each other, both ready to pounce at each other. Beast Boy hit her right in the arm causing her to back away when she came back with a good left punch. Pushing him into a submission like form, it seemed as if she had this in the back. Until he turned her around put here in the same position. He smirked at the girl who continued to struggle out of his hold. She then elbowed him and knocked him to his feet. He easily moved out of the way before she could get another hit on him. She dodged his hit from the back with a kick to the face. Beast Boy went sprawling down to the floor and there Raven took the victory.

"Yay Friend Raven" Starfire cheered happily.

"Alright well Beast Boy remember to watch out for kicks" Robin concluded as he wrote down on the team sheet.

"Definitely" He agreed as he sat on the bench.

"Okay well we'll pick up with Terra and Starfire around noon till then everyone get some rest and go eat" Robin ordered and everyone soon began to leave.

"Hey you alright" Raven asked after they got out.

"Yeah although I'll admit I think you took out a little rage on me" he laughed.

"Okay just a little" She admitted with a small smile.

"Oh just a 'little'" he chuckled.

"Friends" Starfire shouted a little loud.

"Hey Starfire"

"Hey Star"

"So since tomorrow is Robin's grow day I figured we could have a titan night out where we could have the fun" She said happily.

"Sure Star but what are you planning?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe the dance room of partying with the holo rings Cyborg is going to make. I figured Robin would enjoy a night out as a normal person" She smiled.

"You mean club?" Raven raised an eyebrow, "Star as much as I know you want to make Robin's 21st birthday amazing, I'm not going to a club" She told plainly.

"Friend Raven this is a very important earth milestone to turn 21 and I want him to have the best grow day ever" Starfire replied.

"Come on Rae it'll be fun" Beast Boy teased along too.

"Yeah.. not happening" Raven said in her regular monotone.

"Star you know the drill" He said and she nodded.

They both looked away for a moment until they turned around and gave Raven there most adorable puppy dog faces. Raven tried her best not to cave in but it was really hard when it was two of them, "..Fine" she said in an annoying. Both Beast Boy and Starfire hugged her tightly almost crushing her. Starfire then left happily planning everything leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone again in the hallway.

"So were still on for the plan right?" She asked.

"Yeah operation bats is still to go"

"Really?" She smirked.

"What I figured it would need a code name" He shrugged.

"Okay how about something less obvious"

"Well what would you call it" He pouted.

"Mystery Banana" She concluded.

"Mystery Banana? that's worse than mine" he laughed.

"Okay but at least mine is more secretive. Yours just plain stats what were doing"

"Yeah because mystery banana won't bring up any suspicions" He said sarcastically.

"Alright fine then how about.. operation hideout?"

"No" He laughed.

"Taken B Man?" He asked.

"No way"

"B Man Taken?"

"Noo"

"B taken Man"

"Beast Boy were not using that"

"Okay Okay how about... Rogue Mission"

"Yeah I like that because if they get suspicious we can always say it's part of one of your games" She concluded.

"We're a good team" he grinned.

"Don't push it" She said smirking.

"Darn already?" He joked.

"When are we going to do it?" He asked.

"We'll get started tonight since Robin will most likely be in the evidence room looking for the killer" She said easily.

"How you holding up on that?" He asked.

"I'm fine it wasn't really the killer that scared me.." She admitted.

"Rae those dreams are just what there called; dreams, except bad ones so nightmares.. yeah nightmares" He smiled.

"They felt real especially the one last night.."

"What happened last night?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Raven then turned and started walking fast.

"What happened?" Beast Boy repeated after catching up with her.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Okay well if nothing happened then you can tell" He said.

She realized he caught her in her lie, "It's nothing Beast Boy like you said, just dreams except bad ones" She replied.

She tried to walk away again but he grabbed her arm.

"Rae your not telling me because something happened. So what is it?" he said in a more serious tone. She knew that he wouldn't let her get away without telling him so she sighed and admitted some parts of the nightmare.., "Me and you were in the common room.. I heard something.. boulder crashed into the glass.. and that's it" She told him. Even though technically she didn't lie, she didn't actually tell the truth either.. well most of it..

"That's it?" He said not believing that was all.

"Yep. Now can I go?" She asked, pointing to his arm.

"Oh yeah um sorry Rae" he blushed and let her go.

"Wait Rae"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Have you seen Terra?"

* * *

Terra sat in the abandon building for what seemed like hours. She knew it was dangerous to be at the abandon building even after the murder's were all cleaned up but since her master wanted to meet now she couldn't refuse. A loud drop made her turn her attention towards the figure.

"Hello my dear" he said in deep voice, "Do you have some information for me?"

"Yes. So I did find out some weaknesses for Raven but they do-"

"Tell me them".

"Um well for one she's very protective of them so if you want to get to her you'll have to go through them" She explained.

"You"

"What?"

"You will go through them" he repeated.

"H- How will I go through them.. I can't-"

"You can't?.. Or you won't?"

"My cover will be blown then you'll have no choice to attack and-"

"My dear.." he said softly, cupping her cheek. He looked into her eyes and then slapped her hard, "I want Raven. if you have to get through the rest that is fine... You will get me Raven understand?"

"Yes" she said quietly.

"I need information on Raven as quickly as possible whether it's her weakness or her teammate's.. if I can bring one down she and the others will follow with"

He told her proudly.

"Why do you need Raven?" She asked.

"I know that her father can be resurrected if I do a certain act that needs have demon blood or the demon actually saying it themselves and if you do your job right my plan will work perfectly" He explained and he paced back and forth but then stopped, "Why are you asking?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to know"

He came back to her face and looked her straight in the eyes. He grabbed her neck and lifted her up as she tried to free his hand off of her.

"Terra if you turn your back on me.. I will find you and I will kill you" He said calmly.

She nodded quickly, her face turning blue until he finally let her go and she dropped to the ground coughing.

"Now head back minion I need my demon to be ready" He said and then left.

* * *

 **(A.N/- Just a little sweet thing for RobxStar fans before some drama happens)**

He smiled at her giggly face. Oh how he adored it. He enjoyed making her happy. He sounds like a sap now and he kinda likes it.

"What Robin?" Starfire giggled again. Of course they were in his room once again and Starfire was sitting under him as he hovered over her.

"Nothing" he said as he smiled at her.

"Okay actually there is something" he admitted.

"What is it Robin?" She said.

He got off her and headed towards his closet. Moments later he came out with a costume that had a bird on it and it blue and black.

"What do you think of this?" He asked, his face a bit flushed, "I've been thinking about a new costume and-"

"I love it" She said smiling.

"Really?" He asked happily.

"Yeah it's a great look for you"

"Okay so what do you think about NightWing?"

"Who is the Night Wing?" she asked confused.

"That would be my name; my new name" He explained, "So?"

"I think that's amazing" She said as she got up and put her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, " Can I still call you Robin?"

"Of course but only when were alone" he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He leaned in and gently kissed her soft lips in which she instantly kissed back.

"One more thing" He said softly.

"What is it?" She said happily.

"I never fully did ask you.. Star will you be-"

SIREN NOISE*

* * *

The titans were all around the dead and brutality beaten body that laid below them. The body had several slashes and the head was torn off and legs were cut into where you could see the bone, The heart was laying right on top of the body. Bruises were all over the place.

"Who would do this?" Starfire said, her voice shaky.

"I don't know... Robin.. do you think it was-"

"No.. Slade is brutal but not.. not like this"

"This seems up his alley" Cyborg said.

"Maybe... I just.. Titans go look for evidence... um pair up and look out for any danger" He said as he brushed them off.

They all took off leaving Robin and Starfire alone with the brutally beaten body.

"Robin this might have been-"

"I know..I know okay I just think we have something bigger than we expected" He said softly.

"What do you mean"

"Star when have we ever had a brutal murder such as this or the one from yesterday?"

"This is the very first time" She answered.

"Exactly.. the very first time meaning it couldn't be one of the city's villains maybe another's.." Robin explained.

"But who's? " She asked as she kneed down to sit next to him.

He began thinking about it. He didn't actually quite have the answer yet. He was still trying to figure it out as much as he could.

"The girls from yesterday, what were there names?"

"They were Jessica and Marley Parker" Cyborg informed as he and Raven walked over to the couple, "I did some research last night and they were visiting there Uncle in New York City but they took a pit stop here to rest up but that's all I got right now but I can do some more searching later if you want" He suggested.

"No it's fine just leave me the file in the evidence room and I get to work on it" He said plainly.

"What about the other girl that was injured?"

"Ana Steinfield.. she was a friend of the twins, she came along because she wanted to see her boyfriend who goes to college there" He told him.

"Did you guys find anything else?"

"Nothing there was no sign of the killer" Raven told him.

"I did find the killer's trail but once again it was mixed with the victim so it kinda messed up my nose" Beast Boy said as he walked over towards the group.

"There weren't any footprints" Terra concluded.

"Well I guess this will also go in the unsolved files too um Cyborg get the file from the police and Raven make sure the cops get the body in a safe place where if we need to look up clues we can get them" Robin said as he rubbed his temple.

"Titans before you go.. I just want to say that even though this is abnormal for Jump.. I do believe that we can make it through this.. we'll find the killer and put justice to Marley and Jessica and as for this person... whoever they were they will be remembered so Terra and Starfire make sure you ask around for anyone has been recently missing" Robin told them and they all went off.

"Who do you think would do something so cruel?" Beast Boy asked once everyone left.

"I have no clue.. I haven't dealt with these type of things since I left Gotham and that's far worse than this" Robin replied.

"I always dreamed of living in Gotham" Beast Boy said plainly.

"Well unless your rich or know how to protect yourself at night then you'll definitely fit in.. but you'll mostly need the rich part" Robin commented.

"Well I guess I that dream is dead"

* * *

Back at the tower the titans were all drained after there training fights with Starfire winning against Terra and Cyborg losing to Robin they were ready for a long long nap. Of course the other two, Beast Boy and Raven were just fine and sitting in the common room.

"You know that's one thing I like about fighting first you don't have to worry about being tired for the rest of the day"

"Well yes it does have it's perks" Raven agreed.

Beast Boy was sitting on the floor playing Galaga on the PS4( **A.N/- Just go with it lol)** and Raven took up all the room on the couch while reading her book, _The Amazing Wonders_. Beast Boy was on the tenth level and was about to win. That was until Raven decided to mess with him.

"Azarath.. Mentrion.. Zenthos.." she whispered softly.

Soon his controller was devoured over by black magic.

"What the- Rae!" He whined loudly.

His player then started making random moves until he fell off the ground and died.

 **Game Over.**

Raven started chuckled lightly and went back to her reading.

"I was just about to beat Cy's score" He complained.

"You weren't watching from behind so you were going to die anyways" Raven concluded with a smirk.

Beast Boy continued to pout until he realized he could do something. He reached up and grabbed her book from her hands.

"Hey-"

"Jack crashed his rough lips into her as they.. continued in there wild love of passion on the boat.." He chuckled as he continued.

"Give that back" Raven shouted, trying her hardest to grab the book _'Azar I wish he hadn't grown up'_.

"He pushed her onto the bed and.. Oh my god Rae I never knew you had a thing for erotica's" Beast Boy laughed again.

She snatched the book from his hands while he was laughing, " It's not an erotica.. It just has some romantic scenes" She said softly, her face turning a crimson red.

"A romantic scene that gets pretty descriptive" He grinned.

"Lots of novels do that" She protested.

"Oh really" He smirked as he laid flat on the floor.

"Yes" she lied, her face turning even more red, "Okay if it weren't for my face you totally would've believe that" She confessed covering her face. He continued to laugh as she couldn't stop her overcoming blush on her face.

"Never knew you were so kinky Rae" He grinned devilishly.

"Your probably way worst than my books " She said with a small smirk.

"Well my name isn't just for show" He gloated happily.

"Ohhh kayyy settle down there" She said sarcastically.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"We're best friends " he said happily.

She sat up and gave him are you serious? look, "No I don't have friends" She chuckled softly.

"Then what are Star and the rest of us"

Raven thought about it a little. Over the year she has grown closer to all of them mostly Beast Boy since she use to hate him. Everything really did change since they were kids.

"Alright fine I have friends but not.. best friends" She responded and sat back down on the couch.

"Well consider me the first"

"I-"

"Uh uh you can't say anything it's too late I already accepted it" Beast Boy smiled happily.

"I never sent a request" she remarked.

"Well I still got the invite and when were alone call me Gar it's comfortable.. hearing it from you" He told her.

She made a tiny smile at the ceiling, "Okay Gar"

* * *

It was after 10 and Robin was still in the evidence room trying to piece together the clues. He couldn't figure it out and it was stressing him out a lot. With Slade, the files, the team, the cities villains, and having his birthday tomorrow he's pretty much tired out. He still was looking for more clues for where Slade is but he didn't want to let the others know just yet since he hadn't really found anything and didn't want to tire them out for nothing. He still couldn't understand the recent murder's either.. Marley, Jessica, and Ana were heading to New York.. but if they were heading to New York that means that they would have went through Central City instead of Jump. Jump is on the west side of Gotham and from there, you should just cross straight through Central then past Keystone and Star City to make it to New York. So with that why would they stop in Jump?. Why would they go off the path to there destination. Unless something happened that may them change courses and head here. But what? Robin couldn't figure it out. He then decided to look at the girls files starting off with Marley.

 _Marley is 5'6 and is 21 years old. She has long black hair with hazel brown eyes._ _Marley was one half of the twin sisters but was consider the oldest since she was taller even though both Jessica and Marley were born at the same time. Marley was known to have friends even when she didn't know them and only a couple of people who disliked her. Marley has been know to be a party girl and enjoy the wild side of life. She got into a car accident at the 19 when she was not paying attention to the road. Marley enjoyed having fun and was mainly known as the life of the party. When she was not dancing or partying she was busy creating art at a orphanage for the homeless kids and reading books and donating food and clothing for them. She goes to college at Gotham University and has a C average grade. Marley suffered a great loss at the beginning of her life with her mother dying after her and her sister, Jessica Parker, were born with their father turning to crime for happiness leaving both Marley and Jessica orphans. This affected Marley in ways that still affect her today such as not being able to express emotions better; Love, Sadness, Anger, and Happiness. Marley was known to try and 'drink' her problems away which caused sister, Jessica Parker, to come and take care of her. Leigh and Jeremy Jhonson adopted the two after discovering them on an abandon alley. Marley has always felt it was her fault for her mothers death and has since always held that against herself. When she turned 18 her and sister, Jessica Parker, decided to keep there original last name and both adopted parents, Leigh and Jeremy accepted there decision. After Marley turned 19 and went to college she has been noticed and has won several prizes for artistic awards and has even been mentioned in a newspaper. When she turned 20 her party days began and haven't stopped ever since. After her and sister, Jessica Parker, and friend, Ana Steinfield, left for New York on Saturday morning they have not been seen or heard from since and has been pronounced as missing._

Robin finished reading and began reading Jessica's.

 _Jessica is 4'9 and is 21 years old. She has hazel eyes and had long black hair but cut it at the age of 12 and dyed it orange at the age of 16. Jessica was the other half of the twin sisters and was consider the youngest since she was shorter even though both Jessica and Marley were born at the same time. Jessica was the opposite of her sister. Jessica was easily known to make friends and very few enemies. Although she didn't mind a party here and there, she was more conserved and enjoyed reading and writing books and even wrote and published her own book; The Amazing Wonders. She at one point had to get a kidney transplant because of the car accident with her sister , Marley Parker. She was in the hospital for two months and was soon considered to be 'put to sleep' until a kind person (Person wanted to be anonymous) paid for her the transplant. Ever since Jessica has changed from her normal shy self to a more edgy girl. After her transplant she redyed her hair to a light sky blue like color and has since needed glasses to be able to see. She now enjoys to have fun with friends and parties a bit more with her sister. Although she does indeed still enjoy writing, she has taken up a new hobby of self defense and has been taking lessons in boxing and martial arts. Jessica hosts a charity for the homeless every month on the 5th. She has decided and got accepted to Braddlin University in Star City. With having outstanding grades she tends to become a famous writer. Jessica enjoys beach walks and is very intrigued with Astrology. Unlike sister , Marley, Jessica was a bit better at expressing her feelings to people although she wasn't as go free as her sister , Marley, she did indeed know how to enjoy a good time. After Jessica turned 20 she got her own apartment Gotham City and has plan to live there until school began's again in Fall. She got an honorable mention for her now very famous book; The Amazing Wonders._ _After her and sister, Marley Parker, and friend, Ana SteinField, left for New York on Saturday morning they have not been seen or heard from since and has been pronounced as missing._

Robin yawned a little loud and continued on to the last one Ana's.

 _Ana is 5'2 and is 22 years old. She has blue eyes and long golden locks that she has recently cut to her shoulder height. Ana was an only child of parents , Amy Steinfield, and , Scott Stienfield, she has 2 pets and a goldfish. She is considered a party girl who enjoys reading. Ana was known to make everyone laugh or smile and was considered the lucky charm. Ana had a taste for dance and starred in a play at the Gotham Theater. Ana always had it easy when it came to making friends and was known for having some enemies here and there. She had a temper that if not contained well could make her explode and be very violent. She was at one time placed into an insane asylum at the age of 16 as her parents didn't know what to do. Of course with all the pills and medication she soon began to show more control over her rage and met her now long distance boyfriend, Jay Medler, and has bee doing well. Ana has A/B average grades and played many sports including flag football. After she turned 17 Ana went into a brief stage of depression after her now long distance boyfriend, Jay Medler, accepted an invite to Columbia University in New York City, and was once again sent into another insane asylum where she had her first encounter with the Joker and Batman himself. Even since her release three years later she has committed her life to god and has decided to stay abstinence until she was married. Ana enjoys astrology and doesn't mind a party here and there. After her and friends (Twins, Sisters), Marley Parker, and ,Jessica Parker, left for New York on Saturday morning they have not been seen or heard from since and has been pronounced missing._

Robin finally finished reading there files and tried piecing the clues together but couldn't as he crashed and fell asleep.

* * *

Raven and Cyborg were sitting in the commons room as they waited for Beast Boy. They had already called Batman and hr said hr would be in by tomorrow morning which would give them enough time to gather up as much evidence as they could. They all decided that they would dress 'normal' to stay away from the stares as they did there search.

Cyborg had on a xtra large blue sweater to cover his arm and blue jeans with brown timberland's. He had a cap that he got from Jump University.

Raven had on a black jacket that covered her most of her body with blue jeans and black toms. She had her hair in a messy ponytail.

Of course there was one person missing and that was Garfield and he was running 10 minutes late.

"Okay green bean needs to come on if were trying to get this all done by tonight" Cyborg complained.

"I'll get him" Raven sighed and walked towards his door.

 _Knock Knock..._

 _Knock Knock.._

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy said quietly as he popped his head out of the door.

"Can you please get dressed me and Cyborg have been waiting for 10 minutes" She asked annoyingly.

"Ssshhhh!.." Beast Boy told her.

"Why did you just-"

"Terra is a light sleeper" Beast Boy whispered.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Of course she is... never mind Beast Boy" she said and began to leave.

"Wait Rae" He grabbed her hand, "I'll be down in a minute".

She just brushed his hand off and headed back towards the commons room.

"So is he coming or not?" Cyborg asked.

She looked back, "Umm no it'll be just us" Raven lied.

"Alright then well I got the files from the evidence room so we can go now " Cyborg said as they were about to leave.

"Guys wait" Beast Boy whispered a little loud.

"Thought you said he wasn't coming?" Cyborg chuckled.

"Well I was hoping we could leave before he came" Raven admitted.

"I didn't miss anything right" Beast Boy asked as he came over.

Cyborg looked at Raven and chuckled to himself before they got into the elevator and headed towards the T car. After they got in Cyborg made plans for them to head over to where Ana is suppose to be living for right now.

"Okay so I say we get as much information we can and then we'll call Batman" Raven concluded as she got the girls files. She began reading Ana's as they took off down the underground road towards Jump.

"Find anything in her file?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah.. a lot of stuff" Raven said as she continued reading, "The girl is a mix between me and Terra its .. weird" Raven told them.

"What do you mean a mix?" Cyborg questioned.

"Like she has a temper that can make her very violent kinda like me but she looks like Terra and is a happy go lucky person with a dark history of depression and anger" Raven explained as she continued reading.

"Really let me see" Beast Boy said as he grabbed her file from Raven's hands.

"I wasn't done with that" She said coldly.

"I know but I can finish it for you while you look at the other two" He replied kindly.

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up Marley's.

"Alright so we should be at Ana's house in less than 10 minutes so I'm gonna put the car on auto control" Cyborg told them and grabbed Jessica's file.

"Woah Ana is wow.." Beast Boy said as he continued reading.

"Marley has it worse she was forced to kinda be the adult between her and her sister" Raven told them.

"Nah Jessica has the worse of all she needed a kidney transplant" Cyborg told them.

"I swear I can relate to Jessica on a personal level" he said quietly.

"I can relate to Marley a bit.. " Raven replied quietly too.

"I so can understand Ana" Beast Boy agreed.

"Hey Rae don't you that book that you were reading earlier on you?" Cyborg asked.

"The Amazing Wonders? it's at the tower why?"

"Did you ever look at the author's name?"

"No I was more captivated and intrigued by the cover and the back" She explained.

"Well Jessica wrote that book" Cyborg chuckled softly.

"Are you serious" Raven asked with enthusiasm as she took the file from his hands, "... _got an honorable mention for her now very famous book; The Amazing Wonders"_ Raven recited with joy, "I can't believe she wrote that.. it's amazing it's-"

"An erotica" Beast Boy chuckled.

Raven then gave him a glare, "No it's not an erotica although you would know that if you weren't too busy doing one" Raven replied coldly.

"What's your problem Rae? are you getting jealous?" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Why do you think I would be jealous? Gosh you and her are always saying I'm jealous I'm not jealous!" She shouted.

"Guys.."

"Well maybe we wouldn't have to say that if you stopped acting like it" Beast Boy shouted back.

"Guys.."

"I'M ACTING LIKE IT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS TOUCHY FEELY ON ME! " She shouted in a almost sinister laugh.

"WELL IT SEEMS THAT YOU ONLY RESPOND WHEN I DO. GOSH RAE DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY YEARS I'VE TRIED JUST TO MAKE YOU SMILE BUT WHEN AQUALAD SHOWS UP IT'S SUDDENLY EMOTIONS PARADISE FOR YOU" He snapped back in a loud tone.

"Guys.."

"WHO'S THE JEALOUS ONE NOW" She remarked.

"Guys.."

"WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison.

"Were here.." Cyborg said quietly.

They both looked at him as they soon calmed down.

"Alright.. let's go" Raven replied.

...

The three titans arrived at the third floor on apartment C12. Cyborg was just about to knock when, "Wait" Raven said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're gonna need fake names so make sure you have one ready" She told them.

He nodded and turned back to knock. A couple minutes later the door opened revealing Ana in the flesh in bones. Of course she did have a few bandages on her forehead and ice pack on her stomach.

"May I help you?" She asked weirdly.

"Hi I'm Victor Jones and I am doing and investigation about your accident with my friends here .."

"Garfield"

"Rachel"

"..And we were wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions" Cyborg said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but my lawyer said I'm not allowed-"

"Look Ana were trying to figure out who murder your friends and in order to do that we need your help so do you want to find the killer and get justice or not?" Raven said plainly.

"..Yes I do.. come in.." She said quietly as she moved out of the way.

They all came in to her small apartment. To say that it was decent could be an understatement. It looked nice but could easily be told that it was slowly rotting the walls near the ceiling turned a tan color which was easily spotted and some parts of the carpet had stains that look to have been there for centuries and the tile had many cracks but seemed stable enough.

"Welcome to my temporary home" She said plainly.

"It's.. -"

"Horrible yeah I know but this is the last thing I could get since I was pretty much broke and didn't really expect to see my friends get murder" She told them.

"I'm sorry for your-"

"You said that you wanted ask questions so shoot away" She said a bit rudely.

Raven cleared her throat, " Do you remember everything that happened?"

"Most of it when he cut me in my stomach I.. lost a lot of blood and passed out for a moment and when I came to again I saw.. I saw Jessica dead and.. Marley.."

"What happened to Marley?" Beast Boy asked.

Ana didn't respond as she stared blank into the carpet.

"Ana you have tell us what happened?" Beast Boy said as he got close to her. She continued looking at the carpet as if she was in a trans. Beast Boy lifted up her chin, "Ana?" she finally looked at him, her eyes looked cold and full of death. He backed away as she came back to them.

"..Sorry um.. it's still hard talking about them" She said as tears fell down her cheek. She wiped them away as she continued, "Um would you guys like something to drink?"

"Some water will do us all" Cyborg spoke.

After she got them water and they sat down on the couch she began talking again.

"Do you feel comfortable still talking about this?" Raven asked a little kinder. She nodded as she began again.

"Marley was raped.. I saw it she was screaming in pain since Jessica laid dead next to her.. after he was finished he was gonna take her with him until she spit on his face and I saw him slap her.. I tried to scream out for help but I.." she stopped as she began crying again, " I couldn't and he saw me staring I guess he thought I died and he came over and.. cut me on my stomach then he dragged me up the stairs and I blacked out again from all the lost blood and when I came too again I heard police sirens and my body being in excruciating pain" She told them.

"Ana I am so sorry for your lost" Beast Boy said suddenly.

"Yeah everyone is here... I don't even think anyone in Gotham knows there dead or even missing" Ana told then.

"All they know is that you guys are missing" Cyborg explained to her.

" Ana do you mind if we pick this up tomorrow maybe perhaps in daylight and go over everything?" Raven asked nicely as the trio got up and headed towards the door.

"Um Sure I don't really have anything else to do until the rent is due" She replied plainly as she follow them towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Ana" Beast Boy said quickly with a smile.

"Nice meeting you to Garfield.. I guess I'll see you three tomorrow" Ana said as she closed her door.

...

"Alright well I'll put the files back in the evidence room and keep the stuff we found out in my room for when Batman shows up" Cyborg explained and waved off goodbye leaving two titans to walk to their rooms.

"Wait Rae" Beast Boy said as he followed her towards her room instead of going towards his own.

"Gar go to sleep I really don't feel like arguing with-"

"I'm sorry"

"Serious Gar I- wait what?"

"I'm sorry"

"About?"

"About the whole Aqualad thing.. Your right I was jealous I mean the guy comes out of the water and makes you smile when it took me years just too even get a look of approval from you" He confessed.

"I'm sorry too Gar"

"You were jealous too?" Beast Boy teased with a smirk.

"No I was apologizing for being so harsh to you back then" She smirked.

"I'll still take it" He laughed.

"Good because you weren't getting another" She replied.

"Let me walk you back to your room" He said with a smile as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Won't you get in trouble with your girlfriend?" Raven remarked.

"No because she knows me and you are just friends" He replied with a grin.

"You may have to tell her that again" She said as they began there strode to her room.

"I guess I might" he agreed.

"So" he began again, "On a level of mad to pissed how badly do you think Robin will be tomorrow when he sees Batman show up"

"Probably pissed"

"I was thinking explosion" He said sarcastically making her giggle a bit softly.

"Well see if that happens then we'll have to worry about Star" Raven said as they finally made it towards her room.

"Well till the morning" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Till the morning" Raven replied and went inside.

* * *

AWWW that was cute as fudge.. even though fudge isn't really that attractive but you get the point.

Anyways I'm finishing this on a Monday and I did finish after taking an hour to finally calm down because Teen Wolf had me in tears. LIKE YOU DON'T JUST KILL STILES AND THEN BE LIKE DUDE IT WAS JUST A DREAM LIKE STOP WITH THE SCARECROW SHIT... OH AND UNREAL DON'T GET ME STARTED LIKE FIRST ADAM'S LIKE " I WANNA GIVE YOU THE WOLD" THEN NEXT THING YOU KNOW HE'S LIKE "WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER" LIKE WHAT THE HAM PIGS LIKE Y'ALL HAVE PERFECT FREAKING CHEMISTRY THAT IS LITERALLY GOAL AND RACHEL WAS ABOUT TO RUN AWAY WITH YOU BUT THEN YOU DECIDE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND SIX FREAKING HOURS LATER?...

Sorry I just needed to get that out but um.. yeah.

Well I reached my goal for this chapter which was over 6,000 and I'll be starting on Chapter 11

I really hope you guys like this chapter and the next two because I'm doing my best to make this as interesting as possible until this just becomes one shots for BBxRae. Speaking of...

 **FOR ANY BBxRae fans such as myself I would like to inform you that even though they will not get together until around the final chapter.. I will say Chapter 20 that's all I'm gonna say about that for now. Be ready for Chapter 20!.. which is 10 chapters away and I only published 13.. wow um yeah so I'm gonna get working on that.**

 **Till then.. wait I'm still in bold okay hold people...**

Okay till then

\- The Author


	11. Drama X's

Chapter 11 yay

Oh by the way Disclaimer; I don't own them honey just the plot so swerve

Anyways I'll admit I really really really like this chapter well not the beginning of it I mean it's good but.. Idk maybe you'll guys will enjoy but overall I enjoyed writing this chapter it was weird.. but it was still a good one and probably by far the best one I think I have wrote as of right now.

Some RaexRed X that's a thing don't judge because I actually only see her with mainly Beast Boy or if i feel like reading something a bit different than with Jason.

BBxTerra action(A little descriptive..)

You know how Terra and Raven squashed there beef in the last chapter... well its gonna get weird

Some drama and mushy romance not a lot though...

 **Guest Stars in this Chapter; Batman, Batgirl, Robin III(Tim Drake), Robin II(Jason Todd(Red X)).**

 **By the way this was before Batgirl became Oracle after there trip and into Book 2 is where she becomes Oracle. And the titans know of Bruce's identity.**

Some songs I listened to while writing this-

F.U.N- Pitbull

Elastic Heart- Sia

Force of Nature- Bea Miller

Take Me Church- Hozier

Hey Soul Sister- Train

Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift

Impossible- Shontelle

Enjoy Loves

* * *

It was time. Time for him to shine. Not to say he never did before. But today was special and everyone in the tower knew it. But today was different, different from any other day. Today was his birthday. Today Dick Grayson would be turning 21 or he is 21.. either way he was officially an adult in Batman's eyes and to start off his birthday he wanted to show off his new suit and name. Night Wing. Of course first he had to get up and get dressed and well actually open his eyes and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the team all shouted happily.

Well never mind that.

"Hey guys.. uh thanks for the birthday surprise" He said nicely.

"Oh this isn't the surprise.. the real one is in the common's room but I figured you may want this before you go" Raven told him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Ohh kayy well If you don't mind I have a surprise for you guys too although I do need to get dress so.."

"Gotcha" Cyborg said and they all began to leave.

As they all except Starfire. He soon sat for a few minutes trying to figure out what might be his surprise in the common's shrugged off as he then got into his new uniform that was blue and black.

"Do you think they'll like it?" He asked.

"Robin you know they will" Starfire said kindly as she walked up from behind and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"I know I'm just really excited" He replied as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm excited too.. I mean I don't even know what this surprise is" She told him.

"Oh come on Star you do know" He said not believing her.

"I don't it was all done by the others" She replied truthfully.

She kissed his cheek and left for the common's room. After that he fixed his spiky hair and headed towards the commons room. When he got there his smile turned into a huge frown. To say he was mad was an understatement to say he was beyond pissed.. well that was bulls eye. And it wasn't just him, from the corner of his eye he could see Starfire pissed too but not at what he wasn't looking at I believe.

"Surprise" Terra said as she made jazz hands.

"Hello Dick" Batman said in husky tone.

"What are is he doing here?" he asked totally ignoring Batman.

"Ouch that hurt" Barbara said as she and Tim came from behind the dark knight.

"Barbara?.. Tim?.. what are you-"

"It's your birthday we wouldn't miss it and I like the new costume" Tim commented.

"Oh yeah Rob nice costume" Cyborg said.

"Yeah this was my surprise.. I'm Night Wing now" Robin stated as he and Batman continued to have a weird stare.

"Good now I can say I'm actually call myself Robin instead of Red Robin"

"Yummmm" Beast Boy joked making everyone look at him, "Sorry".

"Well your friends invited me and-"

"Of course since it was your birthday we couldn't just not take up the chance" Tim said.

After a few moments of silent staring Terra spoke up,"Well I'm starvin so breakfast anyone?" making everyone stop there death glares and settle down.

...

 **(A.N/ I got this idea for the story from Shrek 2 when Shrek vists Fioana's parents and at the dinner table in kinda gets messy)**

At the table; Starfire on the left and Cyborg on the right and towards Cyborg's right was Raven, Starfire's left was Beast Boy then followed by Terra, and Barbara and Tim followed behind Raven, leaving the ends to Night Wing and Batman.

"So which one of the Titans invited you to come" Night Wing asked as he chopped his pieces of his breakfast hard.

"There were-"

"So Barbara huh? Dick here has never told us about you" Beast Boy said suddenly.

Terra then hit his leg under the table as he winced in slight pain.

"Yes Dick why haven't you told us of Friend Barbara?" Starfire said through gritted teeth as she glared at him.

"Well I can see why I mean he has all of you lovely people by his side, I'm sure he wouldn't want to bring up the past" She answered for him as she sorta dodged the question.

"Oh really? What do you mean past" Starfire asked.

"This breakfast is really good" Cyborg said.

"Oh yes it's amazing" Raven agreed.

"Well by past I mean ex" Barbara answered easily.

Raven could feel uncomfortable vibes from mostly everyone and angry vibes from Starfire as she continued to chop up her pieces of her breakfast.

"So I hear you guys have a murder on your hands" Tim said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I assume that's why one of my teammates called you" Night Wing said as he continued to stare at Batman.

"Yes that is the reason" Batman replied.

"Well we have it under control" he replied sternly.

"I got to say that these eggs were amazing Cy" Beast Boy complimented.

"You guys had your first 4 murdered victims in one week and still haven't found the killer? I don't call that under control" Batman remarked.

"Well unlike you Batman, MY group works as a team therefore we fight crime and solve crime as a TEAM. I don't do it all on my own because I believe the others can't handle it" He snapped back.

"I mix them with a bit of some bacon bites" Cyborg chuckled making changeling spit out the eggs in a napkin and give his friend a death glare.

'So how long did you and.. Friend.. Night Wing do the dating?" Starfire asked with a less assuring smile on her face.

"5 years" Barbara said as she began scooping up the rest of her eggs. Everyone stopped what they were doing except Tim, Barbara, Batman, Night Wing, and Starfire; Cyborg stopped eating midway through chewing his sausage **(A.n/ eggs bacon grits sausage! The titan girls always want some.. Sausage!.. okay sorry had to do that but back to the story)** , Beast Boy spit out his soy milk splashing it across the table over to Raven, Terra put her fork down, and Starfire continued to put on a fake smile but her eyes widening gave away her emotions.

"Well if you excuse me I need to clean myself up now" Raven said sarcastically as she left for the bathroom and Beast Boy followed apologizing along the way.

"That's a long time" Cyborg spoke.

"Yeah I mean it wasn't anything serious" She said.

"Wasn't that serious?" Night Wing finally spoke again as he broke away from his stare at Batman.

'Well come on Dick I mean you were barely there in the relationship" she joked.

"What do you mean I was barely there.. I was there 5 years until you broke it off!" Dick protested.

"The only reason I did this- She gestured towards her costume- was to have at least some time with you since you were always out trying to prove yourself that you're not just Batman's sidekick" She blankly said.

"Because to him and everyone else that's all I was no one took me seriously not even him" He shouted.

"Dick I did take you seriously. I only did things to-"

"I know I know 'protect me' what do you think I was doing out there Barbs just looking for someone to hookup with?" He asked.

"Your the one who decided to move here I didn't even know you were moving here until I found out from Alfred. Even Bruce didn't know! You were so inconsiderate you were just willing to leave without telling me!" Barbara yelled.

"Because I had a better opportunity of being a hero here than as Batman's side kick and since Tim had just recently joined I think I would've made it worst for him!" He argued loudly.

"Dude don't bring into this" Tim said as he finished off the rest of his plate.

"You still could've told me but instead you didn't" She replied rudely.

"I'm still on the whole 5 years part" Terra said and Starfire nodded with agreement.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Beast Boy asked as him and Raven came back to the table.

"WELL HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO TELL THE GIRL YOU WERE MADLY IN LOVE WITH THAT YOU'LL BE MOVING THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM HER TO BE A SUPERHERO?!" He asked shouting as he stood up.

"I COULD'VE CAME WITH DICK! I SWEAR YOU TRY NOT TO BE LIKE BRUCE, BUT YOU ARE AND THAT'S SOMETHING YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM" She shouted back as she too stood up.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE BRUCE" He responded even louder.

"YOU ARE AND THE SOONER YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL THE EASIER IT'LL BE TO GET OVER IT AND DEAL WITH IT" She fired back.

"Well um... thanks again Cyborg for the amazing breakfast" Tim said kindly.

"Definitely something to remember" Terra said quietly.

Beast Boy and Raven continued to stand awkwardly as the room was filled with crazy silence. Night Wing then sat back down and went back to stabbing his breakfast. Raven followed and soon after Beast Boy and her sat down very awkwardly.

"If you excuse me I need to.. I need to check up on silkie" Starfire barely said as her voice was very shaky

"Star" Dick tried but she shook off his hand and left for her room and he soon followed.

"Well at least I'm not the only fool to fall for you" Barbara said coldly before he left.

"Wait who's Silkie?" Tim suddenly asked confused.

"What happened while we were gone?" Raven asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later" Cyborg whispered to Raven.

"Well by far this is one of the best dinner's of the week" Tim said happily.

"So..." Beast Boy started as everyone looked very uncomfortable.

"How about some cake?" Beast Boy asked happily.

* * *

"Star open the door" Night Wing shouted a little loud.

"Please just leave me alone" Starfire shouted back through the door.

"Star I need to explain myself what-"

"Fine come in" She said.

When she opened the door she looked way different from they way she did just moments ago. She looked.. broken, heart broken maybe even destroyed. As he entered he closed the door and locked it before he started talking he looked at her room. It look like a tornado came in as stuff was destroyed and parts of the walls were broken some with little visible blood in the cracks. He looked at her as she sat on her bed, arms crossed, tear filled eyes. He came over to her and cupped her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"Star-"

"Don't Star me Night Wing" She shouted at him making him jump back a bit.

"I'm an imbecile for falling for you because I feel like you think were larvagatting and I told you that-"

"We're not doing larva- what you just said" He said as he looked at her, "Look Star what happened out there it was out of ..out of years of anger from unanswered questions.. I haven't seen Barbara or heard from her since the breakup and that was 7 years ago and ever since I've gotten over her" He told her truthfully.

"It didn't seem like like you were over her" She argued.

"I am otherwise I wouldn't be here with you" He laughed slightly.

"But I am nothing compared to her Night Wing.. you guys were together for many Earth years when I can barely get you to say how you feel about me" She said sadly.

He then cupped her cheek and kissed her gently.

"Star your more than Barbara.. Yes I'll admit you too have your differences but you have something she doesn't" He told her smiling.

"Oh really and what is that?" She asked doubtfully.

"My heart" He replied happily.

* * *

It was after breakfast and Tim, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Batman were in the evidence room.

"Thanks again guys for coming and sorry about the awkward entrance" Cyborg thanked them.

"No problem now who are the three victims you guys found" Tim asked.

Cyborg then pulled up the documents on the hologram in front of them.

"Ana, Marley and -"

"..Jessica?" Tim said doubtfully.

"You know her?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's my girlfriend or... was" Tim responded sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Batman said.

"Bruce had helped her with her kidney transplant that's how we met.." He told them.

"But on her file it didn't say she-"

"Yeah I know I personally asked the sheriff to leave that part off since it could jeopardise me or her"

"Well Jessica and Marley died and Ana their friend, survived" Cyborg finIshed.

"Do you have any information on the killer?" Batman asked.

"His scent is easy to figure out if I had a piece of clothing from that night but the only thing I got was his and Marley's with a mix of Jessica's" Beast Boy spoke.

"So the killer is a dude?" Tim asked.

"Yes after we called you guys we decided to get a little info before you guys got here so we tracked her down and found where she was living until she got back to Gotham. She gave us some information and were going back again today to get more with you guys if you don't mind" Cyborg answered.

"Well tell her we'll meet tonight" Batman said as he went over towards the files.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Beast Boy remarked making everyone stare at him, "Look the girl watched too of her friends get murdered outside an abandoned house at night and the killer probably looked horrifying from her point of view so I don't think it's the best idea to ask her to meet somewhere public at night where she'll see Batman walking to her all sulky and creepy like.. no offense, big fan" Beast Boy reasoned.

"He's right" Raven agreed as she stood next to him.

"Alright then well what time did you guys plan to meet her?" The dark knight asked.

"Around 4:30 so till then we can look for as much clues as possible?" Cyborg suggested.

"Alright but if you don't mind I would like to have my team do the research and give you guys sometime to rest" Batman said.

"Fine by me" Beast Boy replied as he headed for the door, and soon Raven and Cyborg followed.

"Alright well I'm gonna go talk to Jinx so see ya" Cyborg said and left.

"So Raebear that leaves me, you and Terra" Beast Boy smiled.

"Okay one. I barely accept Rae, I'm not accepting Raebear and two. I need to meditate so go have fun by yourself or with Terra, you know she lives here right" Raven remarked but made it sound playful.

"Alright I was planning on it and at least you admitted you like Rae" Beast Boy replied, making Raven roll her eyes, as he headed towards his room.

"Hey I was wondering when you come here" Terra said as she noticed Beast Boy walk into his room.

"I'm sorry I just been busy with the case" He replied honestly.

"Well I'm glad I have you to myself right now" Terra smiled as she came closer.

"Me too" He smiled back and wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him and he instantly kissed back. She cups his cheeks as his grip around her waist tightened with every touch their lips made. His heartbeat quicken as they made their way towards his bed. She soon took off her shirt followed by him as they continued making out. He moaned her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her hands glided down to his shorts he began placing soft kisses along her neck, but then suddenly jerked back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I love you" He smiled.

* * *

Raven was heading back towards her room after she got some tea. She came back into her room and locked the door. She closed her shades and lit the candles. She slowly floated into a lotus position, quietly speaking her chantra. But just then a hand covered her mouth and a needle forced into her neck.

...

She slowly woke up with very blurry vision and a slight pain in her neck making her gasp a bit in pain.

"Finally I was starting to get worried about you" A voice said as it got closer towards her as her vision began to focus better, she backed into her bed board.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos" she spoke loudly as she moved her hands but nothing happened. She looked at her hand in shock before trying again and again.. and again.. but nothing happened.

"Are you done?" the person asked boredly.

"What did you do to me? and who are you?... How did you-"

"Ugh Soooo many questions" He whined before getting up and heading towards her bookshelf.

"Who are you?" she repeated a little calmer.

"Kinda hurts you don't remember me little bird.. but the names Red X and all I did was put a dose in you to stop your powers, you're perfectly fine" He answered as he continued his search.

"What do you mean remember I- Suddenly the night that she chased him popped up into her mind-... Your t-the -"

"Yes I was the one who you chased, but I didn't those girls" He answered as he picked a book out.

"But you were-"

"The only one there yes.. but I was searching clues at the house by the time I got there those girls were dead and one was very injured.. I'm actually the one who called the cops. I figured they did me no harm so why not help out" He replied as he sat back down next to her.

"So if you didn't kill them then who-"

"That's what I was looking for.. plus I knew Marley..."

"Why couldn't you have told me this with the rest of the team?"

"Because green boy has a nose so he can easily decipher my sent and figure out I was there that night making bird boy go mad" He laughed, "You know this is an erotica right little bird?" He asked with a smirk making her blush a bit before she snatched it away.

"It's not.. just has some descriptive parts" She replied as she got up to put the book back.

As soon as she turned around he was right in front of her making her jump a bit, He was around the same height as her but just a few inches taller so If they were to be close enough such as now she would have to look up at him. Their bodies were pretty close but just far enough for breathing space , "Soo... where do I come in to play in all of this?" She asked quietly.

"I have some information that I think can help you guys out"

"What's in it for you?"

"You'll help me"

"Excuse me?.. that's not happening why would I accept" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well one you can get justice for the girls and two, I can get your help on anything I need and you can do the same for me"

"What's the information"

"It happens to do with the girls and exactly what happened that night" He replied grinning as he started closing in the space between them.

"And what happened that night?" She asked.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment, never letting the other go, she bit her bottom lip as she felt bits of waves of lust came off of him.

"All on here" He said, taking her out of her dazed look. She gave him a weird look as he handed her a pen.

"A pen?" She said doubtedly.

"Not just any pen little bird" He laughed as he went back to her bed making her follow, "It's a protective energy navigator" He told her proudly.

"In other words, a pen" She replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and took it from her hand,"Look it knows how to get information and this.. 'pen'.. got information the night Marley and Jessica died" he explained.

"So pretty much you put it in the car to see where they were going at all times" She concluded with a small smirk as she crossed her arms.

"It was for there own safety" He argued.

"So.. tell me were you an item?" She asked with a small smile.

He gave her a slight glare,"No we partied a lot together in Gotham and had a few drunken mistakes" He chuckled at the memory. Raven just rolled her eyes as he continued, "Of course she at one point wanted there to be an 'us' but I denied because I was no good for her"

"Didn't know baddie here had a heart" She remarked sarcastically.

"I thought the same thing about you little bird" He joked back.

"Then what happened next?"

"Well it was the night before she left and after another mistake.. she once asked about us and I once again said no.. so we got in this huge argument that had left my apartment a bit trashed and She left for her house. But.. that night I was coming over to apologize when I overheard her plans through the open window in her room so I instead planted my 'pen' to make sure she would be okay and I didn't see her sense" he finished.

"Do you regret how you guys ended things?" She asked softly.

"A bit but that's life for ya" He laughed a bit.

"Wait did she know that you were-"

"Yes she was the only one I told my name was Jason Todd.. well now you know too" He shrugged.

"Why would you tell me your name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because Raven like everyone else, I trust you, and I know that if I were to tell you a secret such as that or even something darker, I have a feeling you'll keep it to yourself" He answered honestly as he got closer towards her face.

"But your a villain-"

"I wouldn't say that"

"A hero?"

"Not that either" He smiled.

"Then what?"

"An assassin, vigilante, robber, crook, gang member, anything else but don't put me as a hero or a villain"

"Why not that?"

"Because I don't believe in them anymore" He replied inching his face closer towards her.

She bit her bottom lip as she realized how close his lips were to hers and how all it took was one movement closer and she could kiss those evil lips of his.

"Stop" He breathed making her break out of her trance once again, "What?" She asked confused.

"Don't bite your lip it makes you kinda irresistible" he explained making her blush a bit. He leaned in and peck her lips quickly before going back in for a more aggressive kiss. She closed her eyes as he layed her down on the bed and began kissing her more and more. When she opened her eyes though he was gone and by her desk was the pen with the information.

* * *

"Alrighty then so did you guys get enough info?" Beast Boy asked once he saw Batman and the others come out.

"Yes as much as we could we'll need Ana for the rest that we couldn't " Tim answered.

"Here you guys go" Cyborg said and handed out three rings.

"Um Cyborg look um-"

"It's holo rings so you can page as someone else" He chuckled as he explained.

"How come you guys don't have one?" Tim complained.

"Because we used the clothes last time and she wasn't suspicious so were just using similar ones again" Cyborg answered.

"Okay well do we have everyone" Barbara asked.

"Actually were missing-"

"I'm here" Raven shouted out of breath.

"Rae you okay?"(lol I made that rhyme) Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. _'Why does she smell weird'_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah I uh.. I got some info that might help us" She replied.

"Alright we'll look over it when we get back but for now lets go before we miss her" Batman told and everyone followed into the garage.

"Alright well I'll lead you guys to her so just keep up with us"

They nodded and got into the bat mobile. As Cyborg, Beast Boy , and Raven got into the T car Beast Boy got even more suspicious of what happened to Raven when he noticed her holding a .. pen?

"When did you get that?"

"Oh... um well I just recently got it.. It's actually where the information I found"

"From a pen? where did you even get that pen?" He questioned.

She looked up shocked a bit," I know a person" She made up quickly.

"Do we know this person" Cyborg spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows in the mirror.

"Uhhh... Y-You may?" She replied but made sound as if it was a question.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"We should get driving" Raven said.

"Alright but were talking about this later" Cyborg laughed.

...

"Alright well here we are Jump City Park" Cyborg stated as he put on his

"I thought we were meeting back at her place again" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yeah but I figured it would be better if we met openly since she'll be meeting three new people" Cyborg reasoned.

"There she is" Raven pointed and soon the rest followed.

"Hi Ana" Raven said in her nicest girl tone, "These are the people that we wanted you to meet there here for...-"

"For moral support and the rest of the information from that night" Barbara smiled.

"I'm Bailey and this here is Timothy and our Dad, Brice" Barbara lied.

"Okay well it's nice to meet you guys" She replied half heartedly.

"So tell me Ana what all happened to lead up to the tragic events?" Batman asked impatiently.

"How did you guys end up in Jump the case said you guys were heading to New York" Tim reasoned.

"Yes we were heading towards New York but Marley said that she needed to stop at Jump for a moment and that we would be there for a couple days" Ana explained.

"Of course If I had known before hand that she just wanted to see her stupid boyfriend I wouldn't have agreed" Ana mumbled a bit.

"Do you perhaps know his name?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's-"

"Jason" Raven answered making everyone look at her in suspicion,"Lucky guess" She blushed.

"Very lucky indeed... but um do you know his last name perhaps?" Cyborg questioned.

"Just that his name was Jason she wouldn't tell me or Jessica because she said it wasn't important" She replied honestly.

"Could you describe him for us?" Tim asked nicely.

"Well he's tall and uh he has jet black hair with blue eyes... he usually had a worn out brown jacket.. oh and he always have a shirt that has an X on it"

"Any specific colors?"

"Red... sometimes black but mostly red"

"Can you tell me more about Jason and Marley" Cyborg asked.

"From what I know and remembered, Marley and Jason met at a party around 6 months ago that soon turned regularly. At first they were friends but Marley fell for him. I remembered she told me that she was happier with him and I would've taken this offensively if it weren't for the fact that he made her happy. Of course there would be times where they had fights and arguments about what they were.. there fights were pretty physical and if you were to see it up close it would be scary in my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Jason had his faults and me and Jessica both knew it, but Marley seemed to be loved struck by him and sometimes he would just hurt Marley for no reason, leaving her heartbroken and sad while Jason would disappear and return weeks later. But as sad and crazy as there lovesound, they were really happy together until the night we left..." Ana told.

"What happened?" Raven asked intrigued.

"Well that night I was with Marley while Jessica was with her boyfriend, Tim- Tim immediately started blushing at the memories of that night- and she wanted to stop by his apartment before we left so we went to his house. At first everything was okay until I heard a scream and when I found where it came from Jason was on top of Marley and she looked... she looked frightened but at the same time.. happy.. it was weird but I told him to get off of her and he shouted that he didn't want her to go so thats why he was ontop of her and Marley just laughed. It was crazy! Like the guy had his hands around her neck and she was just laughing along like a mad man.. So after he got off of her, they had made out for a bit and I was about to leave when he asked me to join in. It was disgusting and Marley didn't like it either. She even told me once that she would do a lot of stuff she didn't like just so she could please him and that she would never let him use us so after he said that Marley slapped him and pushed me towards the door. Of course he was shouting down the hall towards us when she yelled back 'Were done'. It was weird and we kinda just didn't talk as we headed to pick Jessica up" Ana continued.

"She apologized for letting me see everything that happened between them and that she wants to move on but she couldn't. She told me it was like getting to have your favorite junk food to eat all the time and even though she knew it was bad for her, she loved it, and she really did love it enough to let us go to Jump that night... I wish I could've stopped her sooner" Ana cried as she tried to keep going.

"Ana maybe we should do this again another time" Cyborg suggested as he saw her sadness.

"Yeah.. that uh.. that sounds nice.." She sniffed.

"Thank you for your time" Batman said as he got up to shake her hand.

"I don't have anything else to do so it was my pleasure" She replied shaking his hand as she wiped away her tears with the other,"Just find this killer"

Once they saw her leave the park safely, the six left for their cars.

"We're going to head back to Gotham so we can get some information on everyone sense the girls are from there" Tim informed Cyborg.

"Alright we'll keep talking to Ana as much as we can and If we get any more details we'll inform you on it" Cyborg responded.

And with that they left their separate ways. Once they got back to the Tower, Beast Boy stopped Raven from leaving the garage.

"Rae how did you know that guy's name?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Like I said lucky guess" She lied.

"Rae" He growled.

She signed,"I met him a bit earlier today" She admitted.

"When? You were here all day" Beast Boy asked confused.

"He found me.." She mumbled.

"He what?"

"He found me okay" She said more clearly.

"How when-"

"Gar I really don't feel like being interrogated right now" She said annoyed.

"Well Rae maybe if you weren't so sneaky about this I wouldn't have to" He said rudely as he crossed his arms.

"Why does it even matter who sees me? That's none of your business anyway" She replied as she walked away but before she could go he grabbed her wrist tightly,"Let go of me Gar" She demanded.

"As your friend, it IS my business to know where you've been" He sternly told her as he got closer towards her face.

"No it's not Garfield, now let go of me before I force you too" She threatened.

"Rae just because you have telekinesis doesn't mean your stronger than me, and you and I bot know that" He told her through gritted teeth.

"Wanna bet on that green boy" She glared as his grip on her wrist got tighter.

"I'm just trying to protect you"

"I don't need protecting. I'm not some damsel in distress so get it through your head Garfield" She shouted. "I'm not Terra" she said a bit softer.

"I know that"

"Then stop treating my like her. Garfield I'm not your girlfriend! So you shouldn't be worried about me, I can handle myself so **LET ME GO!** "She told him as rage came out quickly.

"I'm not afraid of your rage anymore Raven and you of all people should know how protective I am of my family" He told her.

" **WHAT FAMILY? WE AREN'T A FAMILY BEAST BOY! WERE JUST FREAKS! THAT CAN ONLY BE USEFUL TO PROTECT LIVES WHEN THOSE SAME LIVES ARE EITHER AFRAID OF US, HATE US, OR JEALOUS OF US! THE ONLY FAMILY THAT YOU HAVE IS ALREADY DEAD SO I'M ASKING ONE MORE TIME LET ME GO!"** Rage fumed.

"RAVEN YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER THAN THE REST OF US! YEAH WERE FREAKS BUT AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE US! NO ONE LIKES YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVERYBODY IS AFRAID OF BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING WHAT YOUR TRYING SO HARD NOT TO BE; A COLD HEARTED DEMON SPAWN!" He finally yelled through anger.

She threw him back into the tools area and walked into the living room to see everyone standing there, She could feel so much from everyone that it hurt. All the shock,anger,confusion, and the most of all sadness in the room was unbearable that she had to instead walk weakly towards her room. Beast Boy soon followed out of the garage to get the same vibes and stares as he too walked weakly towards his room.

* * *

"Ugh" She said in a frustrated sighed as she destroyed her room almost immediately as she walked in. All the emotions were taking a tole on her and she couldn't hold back her yearning rage and sadness. Never has she ever felt so much at once, not just from others, but from herself too. The fact that the boy can get this out of her makes her even more enraged and even more fear. _'If he could do this, imagine something worse'_ Timid shivered. Raven couldn't take it she needed to release the emotions but she didn't know how. She knew meditation wouldn't help at this rate and if she didn't do something quick she would destroy the whole tower!

"Why so angry little bird" A familiar voice chuckled on her bed.

"Jason... I-I think it's best if you leave" She told him as her fingers went into her palm.

"Nah I wanna see what happens next" He joked as he gained a devilish glare from the empath.

"Seriously I could hurt you right now and I'm trying so hard to contain my rage" She said while having her eyes closed.

She then felt another needle into her neck and soon passed out.

...

"So tell me little bird" He asked. He was looking right at her as her eyes opened, "What made you go all crazy?"

She blinked a few times before her vision came into focus,"It's not important right now.. How did you-"

"You never lock your window"

"Well remind to get a big padlock then"

"Very funny but I need that pin back" He smirked.

"I don't have it"

"What do you mean you don't have it?" He asked a little sternly," That's the only I have right now... It has my D.N.A on-"

"Calm down bird man it's with Batman so you don't have to worry" She explained.

"You gave it to Batman.."He asked as he backed away from her.

"Yes he said he needed all the information for the case" She raised an eyebrow as he began pacing back in forth.

"Please tell me you didn't date Barbara too"

"Nooo god no, It's just.. Is he still in jump?"

"No he's heading back to Gotham" She answered as she got up to stand near by," Jason is there something I should know?" She questioned.

"Nothing that'll help you.. I need to go" He answered quickly.

"Wait" she said as she grabbed his arm,"Jason.. let me go with you"

He laughed at her suggestion,"Sorry sweety but this isn't a team job, this is a solo mission" He replied sarcastically.

"Okay I can still come as moral support"

"Won't be needing that since I'm gonna be gone for awhile..Why do you wanna go anyways?"

"Look the last thing I want to do is have to answer to an emotional Starfire, a detective Robin, a disappointed Cyborg, and especially an annoyed Terra. So I would like it if you just said yes so that way I wouldn't have to force you to mouth it" She retorted.

"Well sense you put in that view, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to tag along"

* * *

And that's the infamous Chapter 11. Yep I know what your thinking why did you make Gar and Rae fight? Well in the next couple of chapters that fight will be very important to plot so yeah thats why.

You guys met my Jason Todd! Did I do good? I hope so I tried to make him funny but not t funny to where Raven doesn't take him seriously and mysterious enough to make her want him. Yeah probably gonna be the only JasonxRae chapter.. maybe I don't know yet.

Anyways hoped you enjoyed.

Till next Time

-The Author


End file.
